The Magic You Gave Me
by Welt Ende
Summary: A few days after the fight against Jatice together with Sistine, Glenn find himself being reunited with a precious person from his past that he thought had lost forever... but is this another trap of the Researchers of Divine Wisdom? Will Glenn be able to overcome his lingering feelings and do what needs to be done? And will Sistine be able to keep her jealousy at bay during that?
1. Reunion

**A/N.: I always shipped Glenn and Sera so I wrote this even though I have no experience in matter of writing romance, please be indulgent in that matter. I was sad to find how their stories together ended and don't know if Glenn's feelings for her were mutual or just a one-sided thing, but I decided to make so for the former because I really like the moments of the two of them together~! By the way, this is only fiction and doesn't hold any spoilers or whatever. Though she is named as "Sara Silvers" on the wikia, I decided to keep with "Sera" because this is how her name was pronounced.**

* * *

In a dark room without lights, a young woman in her twenties with short straight black hair and blue eyes who wore a maid outfit was smiling at the screen displayed in front of her. She was a necromancer and one of the member of the Researchers of Divine Wisdom, a terrorist organisation operating in the Alzano Empire, her name was Eleanor Charlet. She once worked undercover in the empire for her organisation and pretended to be the queen, Alicia VII's maid and was planning her assassination and her daughter's, Princess Ermiana El Kel Alzano also known as Rumia Tingel now, a 'supernatural' banished from her family because of those abilities, for their own purposes. Of course their plans failed many times by the intervention of a former Imperial Court Mage Corps, 'The Fool' Glenn Radars.

"But still, I just witnessed something interesting, didn't I?" On the screen was displayed the scene of Glenn and his student, Sistine, against a fellow former Imperial Court Mage Corps, Jatice Lowfan through the eyes of one of her subordinate who was spying on them. Although the latter didn't worked with her, both of them were seeking to reach the Akashic Records, to be clear the 'power to rule all the theory of the world'. She thought about one or twice to make an alliance with him for that purpose and how he did give Glenn an hard time, but dismissed that idea after seeing how the man himself despised the organisation she was working for.

 _'However, Sera Silvers, is it?'_ Through the many mentions of Jatice and the reactions of Glenn at that name, she had concluded that it was surely a woman important to the young teacher. All she knew is that she was a deceased member of the Imperial Court Mages Corps, holding the title of third Arcana, 'The Empress' and a possible descendant of one of the Six Heroes of the Great Magic War, Salas-Silvers. She would surely needs to make more research about it, it would surely become a way for Glenn to not become an hindrance to their plans anymore.

 _'...Oh.'_ Then suddenly an ominous and cruel idea came to her mind, she then took out a shining violet crystal from her pockets, it was the notes of their previous experiments, where they had a little time to use Princess Ermiana's power during her kidnapping with the help of the manipulated Riel Rayford, a failed product of the Project Revive Life they were practicing, before Glenn intervened and saved the two girls with the help of his former coworker, 'The Star' Albert.

"Fufufu... Shall we torment him a little then?" The woman sinister and sadistic laugh resonated into the room as she decided to walk away, a precise idea in mind.

* * *

 _"Sera!" Glenn was running through the dark hallway of Fejite's city, him and his partner, Sera Silvers were surronded by Angel Dust terminal addicts, people who abused of a mortally dangerous drug and were now mindless zombies following the orders of their master. Both Glenn and Sera were send on a mission to stop them but they were overwelmed._ _Glenn was currently separated from Sera who was also surronded a few meters away from him, they couldn't join each other, though he wanted to help her each time he tried to move one of them approached him and he had to kick and punch them away._ _"Damn it!"_ _His trump card, 'The Fool's World' couldn't work since they weren't under direct magic control so all he could do was using his fists and gun._

 _Then Sera noticed, that Glenn who was fighting the one in front of him couldn't see the one moving discretly behind him with a knife in hand... there was no time before collision so Sera ran from the o_ _nes around her and rushed over to Glenn, no time to use magic neither the correct time to warn him, not even the time to think correctly, she ran towards him with all her strength and extended her hand...!_

 _"GLENN-KUN―!" When Glenn heard her voice, he turned around and all he saw Sera's long beautiful silver hair that he loved so much, being dyed into a pure red._ _A scene of some moments during their times together before this mission came back to his mind as that moment..._

 ** _"I like it. Isn't your dream is really wonderful, Glenn-kun? To be a mage of justice that saves everyone... sometimes, I wish that there was someone like that around. So I think that you can take more pride in that, Glenn-kun."_**

 ** _"Hmph. Shut up, White Dog."_**

 ** _"Fufufu... Given the job we do, someday, I too..."_**

 ** _"It's all right. Don't worry, Sera. I'll protect yo_ _―"_**

 ** _"Huh...?!"_**

 ** _"No, nothing."_**

 ** _"Huh~? What were you about to say~?"_**

 ** _"I said it's nothing!"_**

 _―Along with the realization that he failed to protect the vow he made to her..._

* * *

"AH―!" Glenn gasped when he woke up from his nightmare―or rather the memory of the time when he was still working for the Imperial Mage Corps. The memory he wanted the least to remember, the death of his precious partner, his...

"Why now of all times...?" He wondered as he wiped the sweat of his forehead with his arm, running his free hand in his black long messy hair and then tried to control his ragged breath as he collected himself and try to think about the reason of the dream surfaced up again. It was a few days after the fight he had with his student Sistine against Jatice Lowfan, his former colleague and it ended with their win even though they ended up let him escape due to mana exhaustion. He took a few days' rest from his teaching work in order to heal his wounds correctly, the headmaster understood that and Celica, his foster mother, didn't forced him to go either.

When he tried to move his arm another jolt of pain assaulted him, "Ow...!" Look like that even with Rumia's healing White Magic, it would take time before he can go back to his usual self. Would she and Sistine be alright without him escorting her at their sides? It seems she would since during his absence, Albert was sending them to school every morning in his place (and in his usual weird disguises). Glenn felt relieved once hearing that, even if he didn't looked like it, he cared about his students a lot... but those thoughts quickly left his mind as he thought back at the dream he had this morning. But in the end he came to no possible conclusions of why he would have such a dream again.

 _'Was it because we fought against the Angel Dust addicts like before?'_ The only difference was that he and Sera lost that time but this time, he and Sistine, they won. Why didn't he won together with Sera? What was different from back then? Because he didn't had enough will back then? Because he fought alone against all back then? Because he wasn't paying enough attention, Sera was...! ...No, it must surely because he felt at peace recently, he felt himself at peace and got a little relieved of the sin of Sera's death thanks to Sistine and because of that, his consciousness was now punishing him for such a thing, because he was trying to atone himself by replacing Sera by Sistine―

"Damn―it!" He slammed his fist into the bed and regretted doing so right after, feeling the pain spreading itself in his fist he could only bite his lips in frustration. Then he looked at the alarm clock on his bedside, a new one he recently bought, the one when he decided that he'll stop come late to classes and teach those children seriously. It was also today that he was supposed to go back and teach them again, but now he turned his alarm off before it could even rings out, and went back to bed. Today he didn't felt motivated at all, was it because of that dream? Anyway, he'll have to apologize to Celica and everyone later. When he thought of that, he close his eyes and start to drift to sleep again...

"Glenn-kun... are you okay?" A soft and familiar feminine voice sounding like a music to his ears make him groan slightly. He seems to recognize the voice, but it wasn't possible right? Then let's just ignore it...

"Glenn-kun? Why did you turned your alarm off? Is there somewhere you needed to go?" Ah, here is it again! Such a voice makes him unable to sleep but also strangely relaxed... it rouses an unknown feeling he had long forgotten in his chest.

"Glenn-kun, can you hear my voice?" Then something started to shake his shoulder, gently not roughly, even though his body was sore most of the wounds have healed by now so it didn't hurted as much as he excepted to, but who was it on earth? Celica already went out and only the two of them were living here, so...!

"Glenn-ku―"

"GAH! What the heck do you want?!" Before the voice could call out to him again, he got himself up, pushed the covers he just put away and shouted to the person in front of him in a annoyed tone, who the heck was trying to disturb his precious sleep?! Even if it was Celica he won't forgive her! However... when he saw the appearance of the person in front of him, he completely froze, even to the point of forgetting completely his earlier anger.

"G–Glenn-kun...?!" The person―the young woman in front of him flinched slightly at his sudden intonation and looked at him with hesitant eyes. She was a beautiful woman with long silver hair with distinct green eyes tied up into a low pony-tail with a green ribbon. She has red tattoos imprinted on her face and her left arm. She wore a long green shaded dress and long green gloves that goes up to her elbow under her Imperial Court Mage Corps' uniform. A woman he knew really well, his only reason to stay in the Imperial Mage Corps despite their bloody duties that tarnished his childhood view of justice, her name is―

"Se...ra..." He managed to get out from his suddenly hoarse feeling throat as his eyes were about to pop out of its sockets so much it was widened.

"What is it, Glenn-kun?" She smiled into that all-familiar cheerful and ebullient smile of hers, the smile that he worked so hard to protect, and utterly failed...

 _'...There's no way.'_ He smiled bitterly to himself. Did he missed her to such an extend? Although that the him of the past would never admit it, he truly missed Sera's presence after her death, there hadn't been a single day without he thought about her. And now what is it? Hallucinations? Sera's ghost who came to haunt him?

"Glenn-kun? Why are you being silent all of the sudden?" Sera cocked her head slightly, the action reminded of a cute puppy. But Glenn then concentrated himself as he closed his eyes deeply and tried to erase Sera's illusion that were shown to him, after all now matter how real she looked like she wasn't real, isn't it?

"Glenn-kun? Are you still sleepy?" Since he felt that the hallucination was coming closer, he wanted to erase it by himself, maybe with that she would start to look transparent and disappear on it own? But wouldn't that makes him the one who would kill Sera by his own hand? No, don't think like that and don't get guilty! While trying to convince himself desperatly, he extended his hand and―

 ***Boing*** He touching something that felt soft, round and a little elastic, he could feel his fingers sink inside the weird thing that he had in hand that seemed like a high-quality coushion.

"G–Glenn...-kun...?! What are you―" Hm? Look like the weird voice is still present? But now it seems to be more... delicate?

But for some reason the thing he had inside his palm didn't seemed like shoulders he wanted to grabs and in order to discover what it was, his hand unconsciously played with it to discover what it is. No matter how much he squeezed it, it would shape in different shape before returning to its original round and bouncy form, was it perhaps a ball? Every time his hand rubbed that thing, a nasal childlike gasp would come from nowhere. No, it wasn't just a voice. Every time his hand moved, the hallucination in front of him would tremble as if it were itchy―or as if it were holding something in? Does that mean that it was going to disappear? Thinking like that, Glenn's start to also use his other hand and rubbed―

"...Ah!" Glenn's hand grabbed―

"...Uh...!" Glenn's hand squeezed lightly―

"G–Glenn...-kun...!" Then a shaking hand came rest itself on his arm, feeling a light and real weight on his arm, Glenn came to open his eyes and stared dumbly at the situation he got himself in―or rather the sitaution he created himself. To be clear, his hand were holding the fake(?) Sera's breasts, one in each palm... in normal times, Glenn would be acting like a lucky pervert like how he accidently intruded into the girl's changing room during his first day as a teacher. But this time, maybe it would be normal to say that he was too shocked to react like he usually do. Trying to get himself back in place he unknowingly squeezed both his hands still resting on the young woman's chest... and―

"―Hyah...!" She made a feminine response like that. With that Glenn got himself back and immediately let go both his hand and immediately backed off to the wall against his bed. "So–so–so–so–so–sorry! I didn't mean to to that―but I got lucky if I truly did it~ No wait! This is not what I wanted to say, Sera! Please just listen to my explainations calmly first and then I'll let you hit me as much you want―please go easy on me though, no wait this isn't that...!"

 _'Huh? Why am I panicking so much? It isn't the first time that such a situation happened to me and yet...'_ He couldn't act calm like he usually do with Sera, the reason itself was unknown to him. All he could do was waving his hands in all the sense and try to explain awkwardly his situation like a husband who had been found by his wife that he was actually cheating behind his back. He spoke more and more anxiously at the possibility that Sera might come to hate him.

Sera was holding herself with both arms and was breathing deeply, her face was deeply flushed red and there were beads of tears at the corners of her eyes... to Glenn that sight was kind of seductive compared to the usual Sera he got to see in the past...

 _'Wait, what on earth am I thinking about in such a time?!'_ He quickly shook his head off his perverted thoughts which was a rare innocent that was coming from a open pervert like him.

Then, "...You don't need to say any more." Sera finally opened her mouth, her voice sounded like she was forcefully holding back her agitated emotions. Upon hearing her speak like that, Glenn conversely became more frightened of the upcoming result after all it was rare to see her like that having such a reaction even when he teased her in the past, "Sera, please listen to my explanation, I really―"

"Didn't I already said that you said enough!" She cried out with a trembling body, "I already knew those things, so you don't need to keep talking about it! I know that Glenn-kun isn't the one who would do that kind of thing in purpose, well maybe you did, but I'll forgive you this once so please let's not talk about it anymore!" Her cheeks weren't flushed because of anger but by pure embarrassment, upon seeing that, Glenn's face flushed in a same manner as he was trying to look for words to say in order to dissipate the awkward atmosphere they were currently in. "I–I see, it's good that you understood that, thank you."

"...You don't need to thanks me for that kind of thing, just don't do it again."

"Y–yeah, that's right... but still thank you."

"..."

"..." Look like the awkward atmosphere between them didn't dissipated like he hoped it would do, so the two couldn't hold each other's gazes any longer and averted their gazes towards everything but themselves.

 _'But I guess that White Cat and Sera are alike but also different.'_ Glenn used to nickname Sera 'White Dog' in the past because of her hairstyle that looked like dog's ears and did the same for Sistine and the fact that she ressembled Sera was also another of those reasons. But if it was Sistine, she would have send Glenn flying in the air immediately but Sera just forgave him, that show how dogs are more kinder than cats. But there was also that Sistine was flat, or let's say underdeveloped at best, and Sera was much more―

"―Sera does have much more bust than what I had excepted..." He blurted out to himself as he gazed at his hand and squeezed the air absentmindedly to remember the feeling that was warm and soft in his hand... and he was being unaware that he voiced out loud his own thoughts which had been overheard by Sera. Upon noticing his own mistake, Glenn quickly covered his mouth with his own hand and looked hesitantly up to Sera...

"...!" She had tears at the corners of her eyes and her face was in a even more deep shade of red than earlier, she covered her chest with both hands in embarrassment as her body start to tremble in anger. Look like he won't avoid it on this one, wouldn't he?

"Se–Sera...?" He tried to call out to her but it looked like that she was no longer able to hear him. Sera then took the pillow on the bed and start to hit Glenn with it on the head. "Glenn-kun, you dummy! Even though I already said I forgive you, why did you had to brought it back now?!" Her voice was filled with embarrassment and trying to hide it, she was keeping hitting Glenn with the pillow.

"Oi! Sera, stop it! I'm saying that I'm sorry! Give me a break already!" Though the strength of Sera allied with the softness of the pillow was not creating much damages than he had excepted, and of course she isn't the type of person who would blast someone off with magic just in order to hide her embarrassment like a certain cat. It was an adorable reaction coming from a puppy.

"Pff!" Before he knew it, Glenn start to laughs, at first it was a small chuckle and it soon become an unstoppable laughter. "Ahahaha!"

"Glenn-kun?" Hearing it, Sera stopped her awfully soft pillow attacks and looked at Glenn weirdly, however his laughter didn't stopped, on the contrary, it became even greater. "AHAHAHA!" He was laughing like the happy child he once was, innocent and pure laughter, not like the usual wicked laughter he was making in front of his class.

"G–Glenn-kun? Don't tell me that I hit you on the head... but this pillow is soft so it should be alright, right?"

"I–it's alright! Ahahaha! Ah, damn it! I can't stop laughing anymore, hahaha!" He couldn't even finish his sentence correctly before he start to laughs again and fell on the floor, ignoring the pain he roll on the floor while continuing to laughs. Sera looked at him strangely before starting to laughs at their situation as well, and so the two laughed, like old friends that had been reunited after a long time of separation, like how they used to be when they were together in the Imperial Mage Corps, it was so fun... that Glenn completely forgot that Sera Silvers was supposed to be dead and was only reminded that much later.

* * *

"So... Sera, you're real?"

"Glenn-kun, we've been repeating this pattern again and again, how many times should I tell you that I'm the real one unless you understand?" Glenn and Sera are now in the kitchen, where Glenn (yes surprisingly Glenn) was preparing breakfast for both of them, after both of them laughed their hearts out, they stopped when their stomachs started to growl and decided to continue their talk after fulfulling that primary need.

"But still... to think that Glenn-kun would cook for me one day, it's as if our roles have been reversed." Sera chuckled. Because in the past it was always her who cooked their meals in their times together.

"Oi oi, don't except too much, it is just mushroom stew." Glenn said as he served their meals on the table as Sera laughed in response, "Even so! Glenn-kun is usually so lazy and always letting me doing everything in his place would one day do that on his own accord, what brought such a change~?"

"It's just Celica who's noisy about it." Glenn didn't waited for Sera and start to eat on his own, of course, his share was far bigger than her own due to his more big appetite.

"Celica-san is raising Glenn-kun well! Here, good boy, good boy~" Sera leaned over and started to stroke Glenn's head as the latter sweatdropped slightly, "Why do I have the impression that I became the dog here...?"

"Eh?"

"No, nothing. Just start eating already, before it became cold."

"Ah, okay." And then Sera started to eat, without noticing that Glenn was staring at her in a rather serious manner. If the person in front of him was truly Sera Silvers, then does that mean that everything that happened up until now was just a dream? Of course not, the date, his teaching belongings, everything was there. Then...

 _'Then why on earth Sera is still alive?'_ Of course it wasn't that the fact he found it made him unhappy, he just found it suspicious with every incidents with the Researchers of Divine Wisdom and Jatice that happened previously, the possiblity that the Sera in front of him was nothing but a trap was quite high. However once the thought passed across his mind, he start to feel his chest aching for some reason, did he had trouble to think that the Sera in front of him could be a fake? She had proven many things that only the real Sera might know but some spies might infused those informations to her, there was an unlimited amount of possibilities...

"Glenn-kun?"

"Eh?" His mind returned to reality, the reality that he had been staring blankly at Sera who was eating her stew that he had completely forgot to eat his own, of course Sera noticed this and start to call out Glenn but didn't succeeded until just now, "What's wrong?"

"Ah, no, how is the taste?" He made up a quick lie hidden behind his smile.

"Hm, it's really good! If I knew that Glenn-kun had such skills then I would have asked you to cook more oftenly~" Thankfully, it seems she didn't noticed it.

"Don't count too much on it."

"Ahaha~" And the two resumed back to eating again. Once again, Glenn looked up to Sera, wherever she was true or not, he would have to confirm that the most quickly possible, so for now he would search hints on his own and then contact Celica later about it.

* * *

And so Glenn asked Sera while of course hiding the real purpose of his questions. He discovered that this Sera's memories went as far to before their last mission together so she didn't had the memories about her death, and this Sera came under the idea that she accidentally traveled into Glenn's life one year later, Glenn wanted to deny it in order to not make things even more complicated between them. But what's more frightening was that every of her mannerisms, her way of talking, her way of thinking, her everything... was exactly the same as the Sera in his memories. They were so alike that he couldn't deny the idea of them being the same person, that the Sera in front of him was real.

In the end, while Sera was washing the dishes, a thing she insisted to do despite his protests and another indirect way of showing the ressemblances between her and the one in his memories, he called Celica in a more faraway room during that time, his foster mother was quite angry that he didn't came to class in time and was still late but soon calmed herself when Glenn explained his current situation and asked for more details.

"And that's what happened..." Glenn finished to the crystal he was using for communication in distance with Celica.

 _"And does she seems to be the real thing to you?"_ Celica asked.

"...So much that it almost frightens me." After Glenn's answer, Celica became silent and as if she was in deep thoughts currently, told him those following words: _"I'll try to make research on my sides, you don't left her sides for too long even during one moment, we cannot be sure if she would try anything."_

"Got it." And with that the call ended. Glenn went to search for Sera but hardly found her in the kitchen where she should be, the plates they used just earlier were all cleans and wiped dry correctly.

"Sera?" He called out but received no answer, so he called out one more time when he was running through the hallways, "Sera!" Now he felt a little back in the past where he was looking for Sera's presence during their last fights, knowing that she is so close but still unable to reach her...

 _'No! This is not the time to think about that!'_ He quickly shook off those thoughts out of his mind, maybe just as Celica said she was a fake that was preparing something nasty against him. It was then―

"Hm? Glenn-kun, I am here." Sera's voice could heard from behind the door of the studyroom. Fearing the worst thing to come, Glenn quickly burst the door open―to find... Sera reading one of his old picture books...?

"Eh?"

"Sorry Glenn-kun, I finished cleaning so I took the liberty of exploring a little, did you mind it that much?"

"Ah, well, no that's fine..." He was still a little dumbfounded by everything that happened up until now.

"But the way Glenn-kun is, was it this picture book that inspired your dream?" Sera showed him the picture book she was holding and Glenn's smile fell off from his face; it was the story he loved the most in his childhood and hate the most currently, 'The Mage of Melgalius'.

Sera then scanned the book through the pages in order to find the illustrations, "I read it just earlier, it is really a good story." She then looked at Glenn hesitantly with a worried look on her face, "Glenn-kun, do... you still wish to become a mage of justice...?" Even though he knew that she was just asking of goodwill... or at least she looked like of doing so, the words she just pronounced triggered an enormous flow of emotions going through Glenn.

"Glenn-kun...?" Sera walked closer to him and before she knew it the book was snatched away from her hands. "Eh?!"

"I DON'T ANYMORE! SUCH A FOOLISH DREAM, I ALREADY GAVE UP ON THAT!" He shouted out of anger, all his bad memories were coming back due to these words, all the memories he tried to forget. It was only then he realized that he just shouted to Sera, and turned to her when he saw her casting her gaze downward, when he was trying to find a way to repair the broken atmosphere between them―

"I–I see... Glenn-kun must had his own reasons to do it... right? _But still, I wonder what happened to this era's me for letting Glenn-kun alone like that_." She forced a smile that was coming out more sad than anything. Her hands were holding the frames of her long dress and was trembling slightly, a thing that didn't go unnoticed by Glenn. The last part came out as a whisper, but it also didn't go unheard by Glenn who choosed to ignore it, because he was unable to answer her truthfully.

The silence between them lasted awkwardly, until Glenn who wasn't able to endure it and Sera's sad face anymore, said: "But I'm now working as a teacher at Alzano Empire Magic Academy." He didn't wanted to say that but if it could make Sera smile again, then...

"Eh?" She looked up, shocked and didn't excepted such a thing coming out from Glenn's mouth, "Glenn-kun, a teacher?"

"Yeah..." He averted his gaze from hers and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I was originally replacing their homeroom teacher but now I work at a complete instructor."

"..." Sera's eyes were opened wide and she just looked at Glenn blankly, as if she was unable to totally comprehend what he just told her, then she looked down a few times before tugging shyly Glenn's sleeve. "...I want to try hearing Glenn-kun's classes."

"Eh?" This time it was Glenn who was shocked.

"I said I want to see Glenn-kun's teachings...!" She said a little louder, but her gaze was still downward as she gripped Glenn's arm slightly harder, her eyes were shining with interest like a child and Glenn felt himself go blank for a second. Of course it was risqué to take her someone who was supposed to be dead outside, he might be questioned later, but only one thought was eclipsing all the others; he wanted to see Sera smile again. "...Got it."

"Eh?" Sera looked up, hesitation in her gaze as Glenn gathered more of his resolve. "Though I am currently late, I may still come in time for the afternoon classes... so if it is fine with you..." He finds himself unable to hold her gaze again and looked away, scratching his cheek awkwardly.

Sera's face then showed a beautiful smile that was exactly the same as the one Glenn cherished deeply in his memories, "Thank you so much, Glenn-kun...!" And with that Glenn thought, even if he had to face many hardships afterwards, even if she is truly a trap meant to end his life created by his enemies, to be able to see that smile once again, made him being to go without any regrets.

 _'Though I still need to explain this to Celica...'_ Glenn silently hoped that he would survive this dangerous trial.

* * *

 **A/N.:** **I'm planning to do this fanfic into a three-shot, in the next chapter we'll have the White Dog meet the White Cat! No need for me to say who is who~! Some infos were taken from the novel spoilers, the raw version of the manga and the anime, otherwise the whole fanfic belongs to my imagination. Please review and tell me your opinion after you've read it~ By the way the mushroom moment stew is a reference to a side story of the novel!**


	2. Together, Once Again

**A/N.: I didn't thought that I would receive reviews and more than one follower who favorized my story so quickly and specially with so many views in such a less amount of time! I guess that it really depends on the anime/manga's popularity. Though I apologize for the quite cliché idea for the precedent chapter. I have always wondered that Sera looked like a mix of Sistine's appearance and Rumia's personality. By the way all the characters presented here are real! Check on wikia if you aren't sure!**

* * *

"Sensei... would he come today, I wonder...?" Sistine, the heir of the Fibel family, wondered aloud as she gazed at the Melgalius Sky Castle that was visible from the window she was watching at. Her thoughts were rewinded back to a few days ago, after the end of the fight against Jatice, Glenn collapsed due to fatigue, his wounds and mana exhaustion like she did a while before he did. Celica did told them that his condition went better and that he should be healthy enough to come back and teach them again... but it look like that he won't do so today. She start to miss the quality of their lessons, not that the replacement teacher was not skilled enough, just that all of them wanted to hear Glenn's classes again.

"Fufu!" Near the platinum-haired girl was her golden-haired childhood friend and adopted sister, Rumia Tingel―or more precisely, the former princess of Alzano Empire but it was kept secret from their classmates and only a few rare persons knew of that fact. If Sistine was a grumpy kitten, then Rumia could be considered as a kind puppy.

"What is it, Rumia?" Sistine was curious about Rumia's sudden giggle, recently, even the usual joyful Rumia was slightly depressed since she didn't met with Glenn, whom she always favorized since their first meeting, for quite a while.

Rumia then turned her kind gaze to her best friend, "It's just―I was remembering of the past; before, Sisti always hated Sensei, right? But now you are getting along so well." Rumia was happy that her two favorites persons are getting along better than their first meeting.

Upon hearing her words, Sistine's face lits up red and steam was blowing off from her head, "Wha―No! Th–this is wrong! Me and Sensei aren't at all―"

"Yes, yes~ But Sisti is sure not honest, isn't she~?"

"What's with you! Geez!" Recently Rumia liked to tease about her and Glenn more and more often. True to her words, during their first meeting, Glenn and Sistine didn't get along well at all. It was the contrary for Rumia who got along with him rather quickly due to the two's compatible personalities. But after many confrontations against each other, the two came to an understanding and after many battles lived through together, the two gained a trusting relationship for each other's magical capacities. Though there is no need to say that he is still spoiling Rumia far more than her... not that she mind particularly this favoritism or anything!

Then a short blue-haired girl with her long messy hair tied into a ponytail walked to them while munching a strawberry tart, the recent transfer student and Rumia's bodyguard, Riel Rayford. "Glenn didn't come for days... though Celica said that he was alright... I'm worried." The girl was emotionless most of the time didn't talked much usually but her shared past with Glenn show how much she care for him, during the day of her transfer, she indirectly created a huge ruckus and misunderstanding while trying to definite her exact relationship with him.

"That's right... it isn't the same without him." Now all the school (some people excluded) were now used to Glenn's presence around them, though they hated his arrogant attitude, they must say that it felt quite empty without that accompagnied with his extraordinary and understandable lessons.

 _'What if he won't ever come back to teach us?'_ Sistine couldn't help but not deny the flinck of worry that had awakened inside of her mind. All the others felt the same here, what if the teacher who guided them up until now wouldn't ever come back? What if his injuries were so grave that it may handicaped him forever? What if they never got to see him once again? Although there were times he was annoying and noisy, he was without doubt the best teacher they ever had, one who would care about their well-beings more than anyone, ready to throw away his pride as a mage to save them from danger anytime. When they were prone to such thoughts, the door suddenly opened―and a familiar man walked inside. All the students held their breathes in shock...

"Huh? What with this huge silence, you brats, aren't you guys happy to see me or something?" And the usual annoying comment of Glenn Radars, with a familiar teaching book in his hand. Though he looked still a little weak, he came back! He truly came back! The students ignored his annoyed comment as a enormous feeling of relief spread through their chests and they couldn't hide their smiles any longer. They didn't minded like they usually did when he was late, even if he was the most bastardly instructor of all times... they were just relieved of his safety, and happy over the fact he came back for them. That he didn't used the excuse of his wounds to run away from his teaching duty while he had the chance to do so.

Rumia was about to burst in tears of relief and Riel couldn't wipe off the relieved smile off on her face, Sistine was the same, after all those three were the students with who he interacted the most and all the three possessed a special bond with him, though one of the trio will deny it of all her will, and no need to say who. Sistine was about to stand up and say something to him, not wanting him to notice her emotions that she couldn't control anymore, and wanted to scorn him for being late like she always did in order to start things right again after his long time of absence...

"...Eh?" ―Only to find herself unable to do so as she noticed a young woman slightly older than her and around the same age as Glenn... who looked strangely similar to her in terms of appearance.

* * *

 **[A little while earlier, in Alzano Imperial Magic Academy]**

"So Glenn? Care to explain me why you took her here?" Celica's dark smile was frightening Glenn to sweats. Both of them were in the corridor while Sera was in the headmaster's room and waiting for them to finish their talk. No need to say that Celica was so shocked that her eyes may pop out of its sockets when she witnessed Glenn's action which was to take Sera(?) to the school with him―and without informing her the least of all this!

Glenn could only avert his gaze but couldn't do it for long as Celica pulled hard on his ear like a mother disciplining her child who did a bad action, "OwowOW! I got it, I'll tell you so let it go!"

Celica finally accept to do so and wait for his answer while Glenn could only rubs gently his bruised ear in order to soothe the pain. He told her everything that happened after the call of this morning to now, hearing that, Celica could only sighs in response. Of course Glenn couldn't let this 'Sera' alone, due to her unknown origin but he couldn't not go to teach his class after such a long time of absence without raising unnecessary suspicions so in the end this was the best solution of both problems. "I made her believe that she is under some kind of time travel since she doesn't remember her death, and also asked her to keep quiet about it."

"Yeah, this was a good decision in your stupid choice since we don't know since where she came from."

"Oi... This is not now that you'll tell me that Sera actually survived all this, right?" Glenn knew that such a possibility itself was impossible, Sera was dead, DEAD. He once held her cold corpse in his arms and even witnessed her burial along with some fallen comrades of the past. For Sera to be still alive and unchanged, such an idea was impossible, but even if he knew that―even if his mind knew that, his heart couldn't shake off the hope for such a possibility―for Sera to be by his side once again...

"Glenn." He looked up when Celica called him, only to meet her hard gaze on him, such a look was only mean for when she was going to talk about a serious metter, but also a warning on the fact that this was not the time to joke anymore. He gulped nervously at the next words that were going to come out of her mouth―

"I know that you were close to Sera in the past, but don't get swallowed by this nostalgia. We don't know if this 'Sera' is a trap of the Researchers of Divine Wisdom, no matter how much she look like the real thing, the possibility that she is a fake can't be shaken."

'Fake', the words reasoned hard in Glenn's mind as a painful feeling now came taking place in his heart. Even though he knew of such a possibility, it was one that he instinctively refused to acknowledge, each time the thought crossed his mind, he felt a enormous pain following it. It just hurt... to think that the Sera in front of him was a fake. Yet her appearance, her mannerisms, the memories they shared... everything seemed so real―to think that it could be all an illusion, if that possibility was true, then would he be able to support it?

"Aah..." He answered with a nod, Celia looked at her adoptive son with a sad look, one that he didn't got to notice. She knew that what she just said was horribly cruel, no matter how much he was aware of it, meeting a person that you thought had lost forever once again could only make you happy, if she was at Glenn's place then she would feel the same. She also knew that Glenn too, knew of the possibility of a trap meant for him, but couldn't shake off his once lost feelings that were no surfacing back. However if that Sera in question was a letal trap meant for Glenn―then she wouldn't hesitate to strike her down, even if Glenn were to hate her for this.

"...Glenn." She called out to him and she saw the desperate expression that he tried his best to hide, which was meaningless for her even if it could work for the others, as she was the one who raised him since his childhood. She felt her heart aches at the sight and wanted to rush at him and hug him in comfort but managed to hld herself back as she said those next words: "I... will investigate on her, until I got the answers out, don't left her alone even once."

"...Got it." He nodded, he knew that she didn't meant it like when he was acting as Rumia's bodyguard, it was a warning to keep close to her and observe any of her actions, if she was doing something suspicious or not, if it could endanger him or his students.

 _'To think that one day I would think of Sera as an enemy...'_ He almost wanted to laugh at such a thought. The past him would never even think to have such a thought in mind―but the current him... in order to protect his students, he wouldn't even hesitate to...

"Mm? Glenn-kun?" Sera was surprised to see Glenn opened the door he was behind with Celica, she didn't excepted to see such a dark expression on his face―one just like the times when they were on mission, an expression ready to do anything in order to accomplish his mission. Upon seeing it, without even noticing, she stood up and walked towards him worriedly, "Glenn-kun... are you alright?"

"...Yeah." Glenn winced a little at the sight in front of him, that nostalgic expression full of worry towards him, it seemed so real and to think it could be fake... Celica looked at him worriedly from behind before he finally made his mind up, after taking a deep breath he put the book on his shoulder and gave his signature grin, "Then shall we go, Sera? I'll introduce you to my students." He was hiding his true emotions behind a mask, a skill inherited during his time as a mage killer. With that no one would know how he really feel currently, with that he could lie to himself and keep his internal pain under control, with that he wouldn't had to face the guilts of the past that keep on haunting him.

"Yeah!" Thankfully, Sera didn't noticed anything and smiled before following him.

Celica already got the permission from Headmaster Rick so it would be alright. But there was actually one last problems; though no one here should be aware of it, how would Sistine who he told about Sera react upon seeing someone who is supposed to be dead walking the corridors with him? Without forgetting Riel who should know about Sera... Just like he did with Celica, it definitively won't be easy to explain it to them...

* * *

 **[Back to the present, in Glenn's classroom]**

"And so, for the fact to have a observation of how my current work is going on, please welcome my former colleague for this single day." Glenn finished, without any motivation or sincerity, as he explained the strange developement of his today's classes to his students who were still dumbfounded by the surprise presence in this class before he gestured to Sera who was near him and smiling all to all, "Alright, introduce yourself." He did the same for when Riel was introduced to them as a transfer student. Of course the fact that both of them were once part of the Imperial Army was kept as confidential in the introduction so the students surely thought that Glenn had a work similar to magic research in his past, taking count of his immense knowledge about it.

However Sera was far much more smiling than how Riel was emotionless and smiled before bowing her head slightly, "My name is Sera Silvers, I was Glenn-kun's former colleague in his previous work and I came here to observe how he is doing on recently, I would also listen to his classes together with you so please take care of me."

All the students were now whispering to themselves about the young woman that were just introduced to them and there ws no doubt that all of them noticed the physical similarities between her and one of their honor student in the class. Sistine in question, stood up from her seat in surprise, as she was shocked to see the person in front of her, ignoring the worry that Rumia was showing towards her due to her sudden action. Okay, she was surprised about how much they looks physically alike despite a few differences in color, but it wasn't the point here...

 _"Long, long ago, there was a stupid brat. This stupid brat admired the 'mages of justice' and studied as hard as he could, eventually becoming a mage in the Imperial Army. However, this stupid brat was dismayed by the limits of magic and his bloody reality. He came to hate the magic he once loved. Still, the stupid brat never gave up on his own dream, because he had a friend who supported that dream of his. However, on a certain mission, that stupid brat foolishly let that girl die. The stupid brat grew fed up with everything, gave up being a mage, and became an unemployed shut-in. And all's well that ends well."_

That's what Glenn told her before his duel with Leos Kleitos―or rather, Jatice in disguise. When she wanted to speak with him in order to clarify a previous argument between the two, she overheard him saying Sera's name aloud and asked who she was to him, which is the explanation he gave to her. Thanks to that, she knew about the reason behind Glenn's hatred for magic that she couldn't comprehend during their first meeting. Though she was really curious about the nature of their relationship once she registred the fact that Sera was a woman once she overheard her name whispered by Glenn with a softness she never knew he could say, and much to her own confusion was a little jealous about it that she had yet admitted, those feelings were soon washed away by a wave of sadness and pity for Glenn once she heard of the loss. But such things didn't matter at such a moment, only one thought was in her mind―

 _'Why... why is someone supposed to be dead, is standing here alive?'_ If someone looked correctly, Riel's eyes too widened upon the sight as she might have met Sera at least once in the past due to their common past work but Sistine was the only one among Glenn's students who knew about Sera, not even Rumia who is closer to Glenn to herself, wasn't aware of it.

Sistine's gaze and Glenn's met discreetly and he silenced all the questions she wanted to ask with a single glare that almost made her flinch, it was similar to the one he had when he slaughtered all the Angel Dust addicts when he saved her from being married to Leos against her wishes. It only held one meaning; Don't say anything.

When Sera looked up to Sistine's standing form with wide eyes before a smile formed on her lips, she must be surprised to see someone who looked so much to herself without being related by blood. This made Sistine realize what kind of situation they were; that it was neither the time or the moments to ask what she wanted to, in front of all the students who don't know about the woman who's supposed to be dead, so she smiled nervously as nothing happened as she tried to convince the people around her: "I–I am sorry, it is the first time that I have met someone who looks so much like me physically and that I don't remember being related to, so―"

"Don't worry, White Cat, it is understandable. Just sit down already so we can start today's classes, I already missed all the morning's ones so we shouldn't waste any more time unless you want to be late compared to the other classes." Glenn added, returning to his usual self before putting the books on the teacher desk in front of him. Sistine, her, quickly sat down, being embarrassed by all the attention given to her by her classmates, who took the lie and returned to their own occupations.

Sera widened her eyes at Sistine's nickname since Glenn often called her in a similar manner, but she didn't had the time to think further about it as Glenn gestured her an empty seat at the back of the classroom. "Sera, you'll be sitting there since there is no other free seats, is that fine with you?"

"Ah, yeah." And she walked towards that seat and sat down, it was by most of the coincidence, that the empty seat and table behind Sistine's. Is that fate or just on a whim? Whetever it was, the said White Cat frozed unknowingly once she had been aware of that fact.

"Sisti, are you alright?" Rumia whispered to her friend, being worried for her strange attitude.

Sistine just smiled like she always did and waved her hands in denial in order to calm her best friend's worries, "Un, I'm alright, don't worry about it Rumia."

"Is that so?" Rumia nodded and returned to Glenn's lectures while Sistine sighed in relief before secretly glancing at Sera, who was absorbed by Glenn's lessons, before she sighed to herself and not in relief this time. Everything didn't went unnoticed by Rumia, who despite knowing that something is wrong, did nothing to discover the truth behind it as she was aware that it was not her right to do so―at least for now, that is. It was the first time that Sistine didn't listened to the classes correctly of all her life.

* * *

"Now everyone, it is the questioning time for Sera Silvers-san! Are you guys all ready?!"

 **"YEAH!"**

"Hehe~ Please go easy on me." It was finally the lunch break for everyone in the class, but they were more curious about their today's guest than to go eat their lunch. They even asked (forced) their homeroom teacher, Glenn, to give them his consent. Much to their surprise, he seems to not want to participate at their little game. So the students gathered around Sera's seat and started to ask her many questions which she answered with a lot of patience.

Sistine took this chance when everyone else was occupied by the thought of knowing Sera better, to ask Glenn about what she wanted to ask since the beginning of the classes, with that in mind, she approached him. "Glenn-sensei?"

The man who was slightly older than herself raised his head to look back at her, "White Cat." He must left out some time in order to answer the questions in her mind, otherwise there was no way that THE Glenn Radars known for his big appetite would miss his lunch with his current salalry. It was now the only chance to do so, that's why―

"About that woman person―Sera-san..." She whispered to him so others wouldn't hear, well they weren't at all since they were more interested to the newcomer, but it's better to be prudent to the sharp eared people here. "Is she truly...?"

" _Yeah, she isn't supposed to be still here_." Glenn cuts her off and answered her beforehand.

Sistine was a smart girl, one of the best students of her class, so she immediately understood the hidden meaning of Glenn's words. It wasn't that she wasn't supposed to be still here, but that she wasn't supposed to be still ALIVE. But then, why was she here? Was it another trap of the Researchers of Divine Wisdom? If so then it would be the cruelest thing to do to her teacher, to make him fight someone he used to get along well with. She couldn't even find correct words to show how much it was an horrible thing to do even for terrorists.

As if he could read her current thoughts, Glenn sighed and then ruffled his unkept hair in a annoyed manner, " _However we aren't sure if it is a trap or not. Celica is still investigating on it while I must keep an eye on her during the time being_."

"Ah..." So that's why he brought her over to school, Sistine now understood that fact.

Glenn then tapped her shoulder lightly before walking towards the crowd with Sera in the middle, "Let's go back, White Cat, before they start to get suspicious about something." With that, he walked ahead nonchalantly as if nothing happened, in order to hide what just happened from the students. Sistine could only follow him hesitantly.

"Yo! So what are you guys talking about?" Glenn asked with his usual self while the twin-tailed haired girl, Wendy, looked at him with a surprised expression, "Oh my, didn't Sensei said that he didn't want to participate?"

Glenn then yawned in his usual fashion, "Well, I did had a little something to do, now I got bored so let me join the conversation too."

"Oh, well, fine." She didn't asked further since it was the usual thing that their teacher repeated, "Sera-san was talking about how lazy you were at your past job too, Glenn-sensei!" The students were greatly interested by this since their teacher never told them about his past.

Now all wariness that Glenn had turned into surprise then into annoyance when he turned his gaze towards a slightly sweating Sera who could only avert her gaze away. Though he was grateful that she didn't said anything about the truth of his former job, why did she had to say about _that_...? Though it wasn't false, still...! He then send a mix of glare and dark smile towards Sera who flinched before frozing in place, "...Sera? What the heck are you doing? While I finally got those students to respect me a little..."

"Ah, well, ahahaha~?" Sera could only laughs nervously while scratching her cheeks a little, however Glenn didn't fell for that though it did caught him off guard, it was one the expressions he recognized, the face she was making when she screwed up in something; a mix of a troubled and embarrassed expression. Before he was completely engulfed by nostalgia, Glenn decided to let it off for now and change the subject, "Well, I'll let that off for later."

Sera sighed in relief at that, she knew that Glenn could be scary when truly angered.

"Well, putting that asides," Glenn then grabbed Sistine's arm who was hiding behind him before pulling her forward in one yank while the latter was so shocked of the unexcepted action and almost missed her step before putting a hand on her shoulder. "You were staring at her quite a long time, Sera, didn't you want to know about her?"

"Eh?" Sistine looked at Glenn with a hesitant gaze, what on earth was he trying to do? She couldn't understand any of it.

Sera then smiled widely before standing up from her chair and then took Sistine's hands and shook them happily, "Yeah! I was wondering for a while, why do we looks so alike?! Is that platinum hair of yours perhaps hereditary just like my silver hair? If so then does one of your relatives belongs to the Silvers Clan? I do belong to it too! Maybe we are blood-related, say, what do you think~?!" Sera was overwelming exictedly Sistine with questions which made her temporarily forget her earlier's fear, was that what Glenn was trying to do? She didn't understand, she couldn't understand what was happening, but more importantly―

"What are you doing, White Cat? Though I can understand that you are being overwelmed by so many questions at once, answer the questions that she is asking you." Translation: It would raise suspicions if you continue to act like this.

 _'...!'_ Sistine then remembered that Sera was still waiting for her answers before she tried to recapitulate every questions she was asked, "I–I don't think that my family and me belongs to that Silvers Clan that you are mentioning... my father and my grandfather both had platinum hair so I don't really know about it."

Sera's hair that was rising up earlier just like an excited puppy dropped down in disappointment and let go of her hand, "Is that so...?" The Silvers Clan was the descendants of one of the six heroes of the Great Magic War, Salas Silvers, but since her clan was scattered away during their travels, Sera, who is their princess, hoped to find one of her clanmates once she laid her eyes upon Sistine's appearance but it seems that silver-colored hair isn't as uncommon that she thought.

Glenn stretches a grin on his face then he pointed a point out, "Cheer up, Sera, though White Cat doesn't belongs to your clan, she is using wind magic just like you, maybe that you were sisters in your past life?" It was just a joke so he didn't noticed of how much it could be actually so convincing due to the two's ressemblances. Then as he realized it, the whole class started to laughs at the suggestion

After a while of laughing, Sera wiped some of the tears formed before smiling at Sistine, "But Glenn-kun is calling you, 'White Cat', huh? Don't you find that it's quite the coincidence too? Glenn-kun often calls me 'White Dog' too, though he stopped to do it recently."

"I can do it once more if you want."

"Please don't." With that, the class was send in another round of laughs but only Sistine wasn't laughing. Because with that she understood, it wasn't because of her hairstyle or personality that Glenn was calling her by such a nickname―but just because she ressembled Sera, just because she was a replacement of her for him, just because he seeing Sera in her... she was being told many times that they looked alike so at first she was a little proud that she looked alike one of her teacher's comrade, maybe because it could meant that she was someone he could trust after all the battles they lived through together... but now―

"Sistine? What's wrong, are you hungry?" Riel near her asked as she was looking at her with her usual expressionless face with a hint of concern for her health in her eyes, so she just waved it off and said that she was alright just like with Rumia.

Suddenly, Kash, a male student of the class raised her hand to Sera, "Here, here, here! I have a question!"

"Of course, if it is something I can answer to."

"Are you dating anyone in particular?" With that all the girls in the class frowned and the boys nodded in unison, Sera was at loss on how to answer since it was the first time that she was being asked such a thing since those students didn't knew her affiliation with the Imperial Army and Glenn... was strangely silent.

"So, is there someone?" Kash asked once again.

Sera then came back to her senses but said while being a little embarrassed that they were talking about such a topic, "Erm... That is, currently, I am not dating anyone."

Once they heard this both the boys of the class and Sistine felt relieved, though Sistine was rather shocked to realize that she felt such a thing currently but... that means that Sera and Glenn weren't more than friends or anything. While the boys were happy that finally, one of the pretty girls they could encounter wasn't only interested in Glenn (like Riel). Sera, her, didn't dated anybody because she was a soldier of the army and with all the upcoming missions she had no time for that.

Kash then took his second chance and came a little too close of Sera's personal space while extending his hand, "If it's so then would you think about dating m―GUHOOO?!" However because that a textbook was suddenly thrown at his face he couldn't finish what he wanted to say. He fell on the ground with the impact and twitched a bit before stopping to move totally.

"Oi, Kash, are you alright?!" His friend, Cecil, asked him as he helped him to stand up again, if you were to avoid to remark the enormous bruise caused by the book thrown at full force. All of them turned the culprit who was clapping his hands off of the dust―

"...Sensei?" Rumia said, completely shocked along with all her classmates. Glenn was standing here, rather with quite pissed look, as he glared at Kash who was still recovering from the earlier blow. The last time they saw him like this, it was when Halley Astry, the teacher of another class, had insulted the capacities of his students, however it was something totally different this time.

Sistine was shocked, unmoving, but she recovered slightly and was going to scold Glenn again but Sera beat her to it, "Wh–what are you doing, Glenn-kun?! What kind of teacher would throw a textbook at the face of their students."

Glenn then pointed at himself, and without any remorse or reflexion of what he did, "The teacher who is here." He looked like still a bit unerved by the earlier event and despite Sera's protest, refused to apologize to the still suffering Kash.

Cecil then stood up for his fallen friend and all the other boys, "Why did you did that Sensei?! As a fellow man, you should understand our wish to interact with pretty women! Specially if it is a pretty but slightly older lady! An onee-san, if you want to know! You did understand us at the beach so why are you turning your back against us this time?! There should be no links with reducing your salary or whatever?!"

When Glenn take his students to a beach for their school research, all the boys were moved about how their teacher is ready to do in order to satisfy his eyes full of manly interests, they were bound by a strong bond that no woman would be able to understand and this was at this true time that the boys and their teacher understood each other. So why was he betraying them now?! After everything they went through together in order to peep―protect, yeah, protect the girls of any danger that they are unaware of.

However this time's Glenn was reacting differently than what they had excepted, he just scoffed and averted his gaze from the teary eyes of his males students. "This and that are different, I never said that you could hit on my partner." He was meaning his former partner in work so he didn't understood why the young males students were now starting to glare at him suspiciously neither why the females ones were starting to squeal. The shock was so big for the boys that Cecil let go of Kash on the ground quite hardly.

It was at that time that Kash started to woke up and Cecil quickly went to his sides, supporting his head and holding his hand like in a dramatic tragedy comedy, "Kash! Stay with us, Kash!"

The said young man opened his eyes weakly like a dying hero from a juvenile novel and Cecil being the woman he loves (while he is a man) or something like that. "S–so Sensei who was supporting us since the beginning have finally became our enemy, huh...?"

"Eh, no, it isn't something that dramatic." Glenn even forgot his earlier anger and was slightly... disturbed by the current scene shown to him, were they trying to make him the antagonist of their story or something?

"See! You hit him too hard on the head Glenn-kun and now they are in complete dellusions!" However it looks like that they managed to make Sera believe them.

"Wait, why are you being convinced by such an act, Sera? Kash wouldn't die from that and Cecil wasn't even hurt to begin with it." Now back at the scene―

"Ce–Cecil..."

"Keep it together Kash! That's right! Rumia, please come over and heal him with your white magic!"

"E–eh? Is that how is it?" Rumia was confused too and so was all the girls plus Glenn who was unable to comprehend the small theater in front of them while all the boys were shedding 'manly' tears for their 'dying' comrade. However she was stopped by Glenn who put a hand on her shoulder, "Let it like this Rumia, what they are trying doesn't make any sense."

"If Sensei says so..."

"Kuuh! So he even made Rumia switch sides! What a devious individual! I'm sorry Kash... look like we can't do anything more for you..." Cecil bite his lips in frustration as Kash smiled bitterly (because of his bruise), "Stop crying Cecil... I should be the one who should apologize... even though everyone was so impatient I will be the first retiring... however don't be discouraged by that, guys, even if I'm the first one to fall here as long one of you could reach our objective... so go on! If you attack all together, even Sensei won't be able to hold off all of you... then it would be your chance―" With that, Kash fell back to unconsciousness, but this time zith a smile on his face.

"KASH!" Cecil cried and held him close before accidentally letting him crash against the ground as all the guys were now watching their teacher with eyes burning with rage, it made him falter a bit but Glenn soon regain of his earlier anger when he heard the next words that were coming out of their mouths: "Come on guys, get your spells ready! We'll beat Sensei now and finally have our chances with a pretty woman!"

"All right, come on you bastards! No matter how many times you try I shall all blast you away!" Both teacher and students readied their [Shock Bolt] and the girls were instantly reminded of the moment when the boys tried to intrude into the girls' room at night during their expedition only to be stopped by Glenn who was fighting in order to protect his salary, however this time―

"Please calm down Glenn-kun!"

"I can't. Sera, don't stop me. I'll take responsibility, but I won't be able to cool off until I hit them a few times!"

"Calm down, I'm begging you!" Sera pulled Glenn, and the impulse that had nowhere to be vented made Glenn's body inadvertently shake and his [Shock Bolt] being dissolved.

Sistine coolly watched his actions. Once she saw Sera tightly holding on to Glenn, she frowned unconsciously and was about to step in until she realized that even if Glenn stopped his attacks, the students had yet done so, and the action of closeness that the young woman did to their teacher only served to accentuate their growing jealousy―

Then Teresa, one of the other student stepped in and all the attacks were put to pause on a instant, she raised her hand, "Sera-san, may I ask something for all the girls here then?" Sera temporarily separated herself from Glenn and all the spells were dissolved as they were waiting for the question she was going to ask.

 _'Phew, I got saved for now.'_ Glenn sighed in relief in his mind. However only Sistine, Rumia and Riel weren't aware of what Teresa was going to ask for the behalf of all the girls' side.

Teresa then put a hand on her cheek in a ladylike manner, a thing she usally did as the milady of a famous family like most of the students here, however in contrast of that, her smile was more childish like a child anticipating her new toy and it was giving Glenn a weird feeling of unease like the ones he was having when he felt his life was on danger. He didn't had the time to stop her when she asked, "So, did Sensei did anything _naughty_ to you~?"

She didn't realized the bomb she just dropped, all the boys were now staring at him with bloodshot eyes and the girls were waiting with eyes shining of anitcipation, the trio of girls who were always with Glenn only listened of a curious ear. Now his fate would only depend on Sera's answer. Sera was surprised by the question and when she was about to answer with a smile of denial she suddenly froze.

"Sera?" Glenn took a good look at Sera's face, curious of her sudden silence, before seeing the heavy blush on it, a lightening of realization struck him then―without doubt, she was remembering of what happened this morning when he accidentally―

 **"SO SOMETHING DID HAPPENED~!"** All the girls were now squealing again, it was no longer than they were going to ask for more details, and the boys were crying tears of blood, ready to definitively kill their teacher with their restarted spells again.

"Help me! White Cat, Rumia, Riel!" Though Riel and Rumia wanted to help him, they were stopped by the hoard of girls that were stopping them from avancing further... and Sistine ignored his demand and huffed, strangely sulky that cat, isn't she? And at the most worst moments possible.

"Argh! Damn it!" When he saw that the main door entrance was already condamned by the girls who were excepting more of the interesting show their teacher was actually playing, Glenn took Sera closer to him and passed one of his arms under her legs then the other was on her shoulder before lifting her up into a bridal carry.

"Wha―?!"

 **"KYAAA~!"** The girls squealed in delight while, **"GAAH! WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING?! TRYING TO MAKE US MORE JEALOUS THAN ALREADY?!"** The men on the other side groaned like enraged beasts, Glenn decided to ignore all those 'dangerous' stares as he kicked the window open with one of his leg. "Sera hold on tightly, we're escaping before things turn even more nasty!"

"Eh?!" Sera could only say that in response as she was being presented by such an absurd situation.

"Wait, Sensei, what are you trying to―" Sistine wanted to stop him so she extended her hand but she didn't succeeded as Glenn jumped out from the window with Sera in his arms, landed gracefully before breaking into a full sprint. Sistine could only hold her hand still extended before retracting it, deep in thought.

"DAMN IT! He ran away, you guys! Don't let Sensei escape!" Kash who was suddenly revived, shouted and all the guys went chasing down Glenn through the corridors, the girls also followed but with a different objective in hand. "That's right! Hurry up and catch Sensei back! We can't have this story unfinished!" All of them chased down Glenn but only the trio of white, yellow and blue girls were staying behind. It seems that all of them didn't feel like eating today.

Rumia laughed nervously at everything just happened, "I think that Glenn-sensei should be alright... I guess?"

Riel was just as passive as ever, "Glenn is strong so he should be fine, but if they hurt him I'll cut them down." Her face was expressionless as ever but there was a serious glint in her eyes, showing about how much she cared for him just like she showed it in their first meeting.

Only Sistine was silent staring at her hands. She just remembered something she forgot when Sera held her hands just a while earlier. _'Should the hands of a supposed dead person... feel really that warm?'_ Hands of a dead person should be cold and not warm, and it was not the question of her wearing gloves or not.

* * *

 _'Aren't you forgetting your original objective, Glenn?'_ Celica thought as she watched from the window the sight of Glenn being pursued by a mass of students through the courtyard while pulling Sera's hand. Though it was hard to ask him to do so, she felt that it would be better for him to not get too close of the current Sera.

Then the crystal she used for communication shined and Celica picked it up, "Is that you Albert? Did you finished the investigation I asked you to?"

The person on the other side of the line was Albert Frazer, one of the executioners of the Mages Corps and Glenn's former colleague, he was teaming up with Riel until recently where she transfered to the school. Celica told him of the situation and asked him to investigate on it, she knew she could trust him at a certain level since he saved Glenn's life many times during dangerous situations.

"...What?! Are you sure of it?!" She couldn't believe of what he just told her, and when he gave her his affirmation her shock became even wider before it turned to sorrow. "I see... thank you, contact me again if you find anything else." With that she turned the crystal off and turned her sad gaze towards her foster son who was still on his escape and to the young woman next to him.

"Glenn..." She could only murmured in a sad tone as she was pitying him and wondering how she should tell the news she just learnt to him, it was a cruel thing to do but she had to do it, so he wouldn't have to suffer any longer... but one thing was definitively sure: he definitively wouldn't like it.

* * *

 **A/N.:** **And here it went with the interaction of a dog and cat of similar color~ If they truly meet each other in the canon then would they be fighting each other for Glenn, I wonder~? In the next chapter, we'll discover the reason of Sera's presence here when she should be dead, please wait and review~! By the way, Merry (late) Christmas and Happy (early) New Year! By the way, about the Silver Clan, it is a canon info on the wikia, please go check it too if you want.**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 **– _BYARLANT CUSTOM's_ _review at the previous chapter:_** "Good story, waiting for the next episode."

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Thank you really much for following and favorising my story, I hope that you'll continue to enjoy it until its upcoming ending.

 **– _Guest's_** ** _review at the previous chapter:_** "For someone who never wrote romance before I think that you're doing pretty well."

 ** _My answer to your review:_** I never wrote romance before so I wasn't really confident on my idea, so having you tell me that I'm doing pretty well makes me really happy! Thank you really much too!

 **– _dragonicdevil's review at the previous chapter: _**"good first chapter, can't wait for the next one, is the pairing only Glenn and Sistine or will Rumia also be part of it? It would be fun to see her reaction to Glenn and Sera, she most likely would be happy for him but also be sad since she also love him, just like Sistine."

 ** _My answer to your review:_** My thanks to you too as well! The main pairing of this fanfic would be Glenn and Sera, of course I'll include Sistine and Rumia on the way but more in a one-sided way. Sistine is always being jealous when Glenn is getting along well in another girl even though she doesn't admit it while Rumia is just wishing for Glenn's happiness honestly, though she may feel herself being envious to the one he is getting along well too; both could be refered as jealousy though one is the childish and selfish one and the latter is a more mature and understanding one.


	3. Farewell

**A/N.: To all the readers who were waiting impatiently for the last chapter, I am sincerely sorry for the wait, I must say that besides other updates of my other stories, I also needs to take care of school matter since I'm still a student and more importantly than anything; on how I should end this three chapters-length fic. And her** **e is the verdict... for all the people who were expecting a happy end... I, AM, SINCERELY, SORRY, TO, TELL, YOU, THAT―it wouldn't be the case! I am sorry, please don't hate me! But even with the asks of the readers, I still wants to finish my fanfic like I thought of it so please don't hate me, I might truly cry because of it!**

* * *

 _"Look like we have quite an important mission to deal with today, isn't it, Glenn-kun?" Sera looked up to Glenn who was behind her. The two were at her favorite spot, surronded by the ruins of an abandoned building and nature around them. For some reason Sera always liked this place saying that the scene looked kind of from a fantasy tale at night and would often drag Glenn with her to this place in order to spend time. The path would lead to a mountain full of grass where you could see the Sky Castle of Melgalius and create a magnificient view._

 _"Yeah... But why did you absolutely wanted to come here, and the evening before the mission of all things? You can always come back here after we have finished it and yet..."_

 _"Yes, I know. I'm sorry Glenn-kun, to make you accompany me even though you must be horribly tired." Sera looked downward in guilt which made Glenn frown. Of course, he didn't liked the fact that she bothered him late at night for such a thing but for some reason he feel he could always forgive her because it was_ her _of all people who did so. So when she did such a sad face like a kicked puppy, Glenn couldn't help but feel disheartened at his turn._

 _Yet Sera forced a smile to not worry him, "I'm sorry, Glenn-kun, if you want let's go back_ ― _"_

 _"It's alright, let's stay a little longer."_

 _"Eh...?" Sera looked up at him in surprise as Glenn refused to look at her face and instead lied down on the grass, his hands behind his head acting like a pillow. "I'm saying that on afterthought I wanna stay here a little while longer, the stars aren't bad tonight so... Ah, but let me tell you first! I didn't do it because it was you who asked for it, I just happened to have changed my mind, that's all!"_

 _"..."_

 _"...What with that silence? I don't mind if it's a comeback but at least say something, White Dog..." It was embarrassing to have her listening to him as if he was talking alone. Did she even heard him? Glenn's questions was quickly answered by the sound of someone sitting next to him. It was easy to guess who it was, there was only one person, besides there was a faint whisper directed to him: "Geez, how many times should I repeat that i'm not a white dog? ...But still thank you, Glenn-kun."_

 _"...For what?"_

 _"For everything. Thank you."_

 _'I should be the one who thanks her and yet...' Glenn decided to turn on the side opposite to the direction of Sera's voice because he didn't wanted her to see the current state of his face, could it even become more hotter? Could it even become more redder? He didn't knew and didn't wished to knew, a lot of fuzzy feelings was like a storm inside his heart and yet it didn't felt that bad, just hard to bear. He also didn't need to turn around to know that she must be smiling from where she is. Since Sera didn't said anything back like 'Why aren't you facing me?' that means that she had accepted his reaction, for some reason he was at the same time relieved and disappointed to know that._

 _"―"_

 _"..." And then, silence. Somehow his man's instincts told him that things would get awkward again if he kept on talking. She... doesn't seems to care about it. Up until now it was her who hated the silence and always brought up a new topic each time there was a void between them like that. Nevertheless, it seems that he is the one who can't stand the silence today. She was just enjoying the silence but he couldn't. She was enjoying this moment where they were with each other but he couldn't. For some reason, there was an unsettling feeling inside his chest. So..._

 _"Say..."_

 _"Hm?" So he broke the silence before it could last any longer, he broke it, attracted her attention towards him and sensing that his face suddenly became paler as it originally was and not unnaturally red like it was earlier, he turned back and locked his gaze on her, "Why did you absolutely wanted to come here of all times, I mean, I have don't mind staying but it's not like you couldn't come back here another day, like after the mission for example?" It wasn't a weird question, there was no reason for her to be uncomfortable again._

 _Sera looked up in thought before she smiled shyly at Glenn, "Hm... Sorry about it Glenn-kun, I don't know myself but I felt that I absolutely needed to see this scenery one last time before going. It's weird isn't it? It's not like I would never be able to see it again and yet..." She smiled into a worried and unsure manner, it seemed like she was trying to reassure herself of something but couldn't do it because she didn't even knew the reason behind that ominous feeling. Glenn wanted to help her of course. But he knew that he couldn't do anything other than keep on asking, "Is it about the mission?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"Well I think the same in a way, what on earth is Eve even thinking about? Giving such a mission just to the two of us. Dealing with an army of Angel Dust addictics would never end, she should at least send Albert to us as a back-up!" Glenn thought annoyed to his superior, Eve Ignite. Rank#1 with the Arcana of 'The Magician'. Their mission was actually to hunt Jatice, one of their former colleague and holding the Arcana of 'The Justice', Rank#11 Jatice Lowfan, who rebelled against them and is the one who was raising the army of those zombies. Either Eve was overestiming their capacities, or she is just using them as decoys, Glenn was pretty much sure that it was the latter than the former._

 _"Glenn-kun, please don't blame Eve-chan for it. I'm sure that she has her own reasons for it."_

 _"Reasons? Reasons for protecting her family's reputation, yeah! Why are you even defending her?"_

 _"Well, both of us are, or at least used to be in my case, of high-rank so we know the responsabilities that goes with it..."_

 _"..." Now that he thought about it, Sera was indeed the princess of her clan but unfortunately it was scattered all around the place and it was her dream to be able to reunite them. She also told Glenn that the reason of why she liked so much the scenery in front of them is because it reminded her of the hometown she lived with her tribe. But there was no need to say that Sera was nothing like Eve, it was as if comparing a puppy to a tiger, and there was no need to say that he prefered the puppy way more._

 _"Well if you say so then I won't push it."_

 _"Ehehe... Glenn-kun is sure docile when he is with me, I wonder if it is impossible for you to be like that with Eve-san_ _―"_

 _"Impossible, give it up."_

 _"Wow, an immediate response."_

 _"What did you expected? It's obvious that I would react like that. And besides, are you treating me like a dog? Shouldn't you be the one who's the dog here?" Just the thought of him being obedient to Eve was enough to give him shudders and trying to imagine it would probably traumatize him to life._

 _Sera started to laugh at the weird face Glenn made, "Ahaha! I was joking. But it would be great if the two of you could finally get along though!"_

 _"I'm not ready to make any effort to do so if she doesn't try first."_

 _"Geez, Glenn-kun..." Sera pouted a little but couldn't help herself and ended up smiling, Glenn who opened an eye to see it find himself smiles at her in return, he was relieved to see that she had cheered up compared to earlier._

 _Sera smiled as some of her worries easied considerably and the bad feeling in her chest disappeared thanks to Glenn, now she felt like she could sleep better tonight. "Yeah, that's right... Glenn-kun said that he would protect me so I would be fine, right?"_

 _'Geh... So she heard it after all, huh?' Glenn could only averts his gaze in embarrassment and act as if he heard nothing, if he were to brought this up then everything would be awkward for him again and she wouldn't hesitate to tease him again, he hated to screw up in front of her after all._

 _"―Even so, I... to Glenn-kun_ _―"_

 _"Eh?!" Glenn immediately stood up upon hearing something he missed unfortunately but his intuition told him that it was something REALLY important. "Sera, what did you just_ _―"_

 _"...!" Sera's face suddenly flushed really red as steam almost popped out of her head. She quickly hide her face behind her hands so Glenn wouldn't see her current expression but it was more plenty to guess it by seeing how the blush even reached her ears. Though Glenn would originally tease her about it, he was more than displeased by the reaction now of all times,_ _"Oi, Sera! What's wrong! Or rather you were about to say something that I really needed to hear right?! Then say it now!"_

 _"I–I won't! Rather than that Glenn-kun, don't you start to feel chilly! It's start to get cold now and it's already late at night! We should hurry up and go back!" Sera suddenly stood up and brushed the grass of her skirt before running away._

 _"Ah! Don't you dare to run away, White Dog!" Glenn quickly ran after Sera and almost bumped to her when she suddenly stopped in front of him. "Oi, what are you thinking, suddenly stopping like that―" But he was quickly interrupted by Sera suddenly turning back to him, her long hair almost slapping him if he didn't jumped back right in time, as she looked at him with such a determination that almost made him wavers, him. "W_ – _what...?" He couldn't help but stutters under her intense gaze on him._

 _However the strong-willed Sera suddenly started to waver at her turn after seeing Glenn's reaction, she tried to open her mouth to say something a few times but could only close it after no sound came out from it. She gripped her hands close to her chest before taking a deep breath and then spoke: "Glenn-kun, about the thing I said earlier... I will tell you."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"B_ – _but tomorrow after the mission!"_

 _"What the heck?!" It's no good tomorrow, with that he wouldn't be able to concentrate, she got him too curious. He absolutely needed to know it now!_

 _"To_ – _today is no good!" Sera replied as her cheeks were flushing, "But I definitively would be able to say it tomorrow, so please wait for it!" She looked at him with the determination she earlier lost back to her eyes now and lefting no room for Glenn to try to comment any further, thus he had no choice but to give up here as he sighed disappointedly and ruffled his hair, "Okay okay, then it's decided for tomorrow but don't you dare to escape by accidentaly 'forgetting' it, okay?" What was wrong with her today? He didn't understand._

 _"Yeah... Glenn-kun, that's why, let's survive together tomorrow too."_

 _"...Yeah." With that both of them smiled to each other, the tension of earlier seemed to be gone thanks to that single phrase, they would definitively success if they were with each other and protecting each other's backs like the partners they are... but unfortunately nothing went as expected the next day_ _― **and Glenn never got to hear what Sera was planning to say to him.**_

* * *

"―So? I hope you have a really good reason in order to interrupt my precious and limited lunch time, even if it is for you Celica, I wouldn't bear to miss lunch. Do you know how long I was waiting to be able to eat at the cafetaria again? There is no way that tree roots could fits my stomach!" Glenn ruffled his hair in an annoyed manner as he stared at Celica sitting on the headmaster's desk while the latter was away. After he managed to use that as excuse to escape from the male students that were pursueing him but he couldn't leave Sera in their hands thus entrusted her to the care of the female students (he wasn't sure if it was a good idea either but at least it would be far better than the former option).

"Yeah, I won't ask you sorry because the matter that I've just learned is far more important than such a trivial thing like your lunch break."

"Oi! To you maybe it isn't important but you know how much I value my lunch break!"

"Glenn, I'm not in mood of joking, it is a serious matter." Upon seeing Celica's face devoid of any trace of her usual mischief and replaced with a grave expression, Glenn swallowed the words he was about to retort her with as his expression turn into one similar to hers, "Okay, tell me what happened. Is that the Researchers of Divine Wisdom's doing again?" While Glenn was preparing himself for the worst of the news, Celica was strangely silent, she was biting her lower lip and her face distorted into a suffering expression which alerted Glenn, "Oi, what's wrong?! Did you got hurt or something?!" He quickly approached her and researched for any possible injury on her but found nothing, did that meant that the injuries were internal?

"No, Glenn, I'm alright so don't worry."

"You're sure? Seriously you made me worry for nothing then..."

"Instead of worrying about me you should more worry about you." Celica looked up at Glenn with pitful eyes full of sadness and grief, Glenn who didn't understood the meaning behind that gaze had a bad feeling starting to raise in his chest until Celica started to open her mouth: "Glenn... I want to talk you about verified informations that I got from Albert himself, those are about Sera, she is―" Upon hearing Sera's name in Celica's words, Glenn's heart skipped a beat... but when he heard everything Celica had to say, he felt that his heart was going to stop definitively... and his whole word cracked along with it.

* * *

"Ehehe! Now that I thought about it I never had the occasion to speak with the three of you!" In the end, after being rescued by the trio of Sistine, Rumia and Riel from the rest of the way too curious female students, the four of them were now sitting at the table of the cafetaria, they ordered Sera some drinks only due to her personal request while the three of them had each of them their personal lunches; Sistine had her scones, Rumia had her usual menu and Riel had her daily mountain of strawberry tarts.

"Sorry, for even making you pay me a drink."

"It's alright, please don't worry about it." When Sera showed an apologetic smile Rumia answered back with a bright one. The two of them had similar personalities thus were compatibles with each other as they immediately succeeded into starting a conversation without much trouble. Besides both of them had 'dog' attributes and were really sociable and outgoing unlike the silent Riel and the unusually distant Sistine.

 _'Now that I think about it, it may be because of this similarity that Sensei got along so well with Rumia when they first met.'_ Upon remembering at how warm Glenn was at Rumia firstly compared to the way he treated her, Sistine couldn't help but feel sullen once more. Of course his relationship with Riel was a special kind and she accepted that since the two were more like siblings than anything. In the end the only thing that were similar between Sera and her are their physical appearances, if her personality was more like hers and Rumia's would Glenn be nicer to her as much he is nice to them...?

 _'Wait, why am I even caring about such a guy?!'_ Sistine quickly shook her head from her thoughts as she became displeased with them, now each time she thought about Glenn she was in bad mood and she didn't even knew for why, even if he was kind to other girls there was no reason for her to care and yet.

"Sistine is in bad mood again...?" Riel couldn't help but frown at this, she had seen Sistine many times like this just like her strange outburst during the duel with Glenn against Leos though everything before the outburst was into her imagination so there's was no way for the others to know what caused such a reaction in her. Rumia told her that Sistine had a kind of illness that couldn't be cured by any doctor, thus worrying the blue-haired girl for her platinum-haired friend even more.

"In bad mood? Oh... Is that perhaps because of me? Because I suddenly interrupted the lessons?" Sera asked worriedly which quickly snapped Sistine from her earlier actions before she quickly waved her hands in denial towards the white dog-like girl: "It, it's wrong! Sera-san isn't to blame for anything! Rather everything is because of Glenn-sensei, I'm sure that he forced you to come along because he didn't wanted to teach us for the whole due time right?" Sistine smiled in triumph and was waiting for Sera to agree with her at the teacher's lazy antics, but...

"I–I am sorry, I was the one who asked Glenn-kun to do so though..."

"...Eh?" Sistine looked at the shy Sera who continued on speaking, "Since Glenn-kun told me that he was working as a teacher currently, I wanted to know how he was doing in teaching during classes thus I pleaded him to take me along... I didn't knew that it would create such an uproar so I apologize for the trouble I caused even unconsciously. So please, don't blame Glenn-kun... I have noticed that ever since he started to teach you people, he seemed to have gained his passion for magic again. His... previous work didn't showed a good side of magic so..."

 _'It is you who gave him the strength to continue back then, not us...'_

"Thank you really much. For supporting Glenn-kun like you are doing currently."

 _'But such a thing would never happened if you didn't―'_ Sistine immediately gasped upon the thoughts that she were going to have... how could she think of such an horrible thing?! Indeed it is thanks to Sera that Glenn stayed with the Imperial Mages Corps despite his disgust towards magic but... but, if Sera didn't died then they would never had met Glenn! How could she thanks her for allowing her and Glenn meet by her own death?! And not only that, Sera was believing in Glenn, she was also believing into the students who were taught by Glenn which are them!

But yet what did Sistine did? To think that she even believed that Glenn was trying to lessen his work by bringing Sera here... she already understood the fact that he was far more serious in his teachings than during their first meeting, that he tried to to keep them away from the bad side of magic he discovered and avoid to shatter their dreams... and yet she denied this part of him just in order to hide her own embarrassment? She can't believe it! Could she really win against such a great person like Sera? Of course not! Did she believed Glenn as much as Sera did? Of course she didn't! Compared to the deep trust that Rumia showed for him, the shared past of Riel and Sera's deep bond with him, how could she even compete with those three?!

"Sisti―?!" Rumia stood up from her seat and cried out upon seeing her best friend running away and sprinting towards the exit door in tears. She was about to run after her before someone beat her to it.

 _'Sera-san...?'_ Sera followed Sistine and left only Rumia and Riel in the cafetaria. Maybe Sera thought that Sistine left because of her? Even so, she felt that even she couldn't do anything about it thus only prayed for Sera to find Sistine in her place and if possible to comfort her of any worries that she carries deep within her.

"Rumia..."

"Hm? What's wrong Riel?" Rumia looked down at the shorter girl who tugged at her sleeve, "...It's alright to not go after them?"

"Mm. Let's leave it to Sera-san this time." When Rumia answered her with her usual sunny smile, Riel looked down hesitantly as if she was unconvinced which caught Rumia's attention, "Do you want to go after all Riel?"

"...It's not that. If Rumia said that we shouldn't go after them then I'll accept it since you know more about those kinds of things than I do... but there is one thing that bother me."

"Hm? And what it is?"

"...It's about Sera."

"Ah, about Sera-san? Now that I think about it she talked to you a lot right? Why didn't you answered her back? I know that you might be shy but it isn't a reason to avoid to talk with someone you should already know―"

"It's not that." Riel repeated and the anxious tone into her usual montone voice slightly worried Rumia as she waited for Riel to finish her sentence in order to understand her better, but Riel opened her mouth before closing it soundlessly and repeated the motion over and again until she finally managed to speak the words out but in a very clumsy or panicked way that didn't seemed like herself. "Sera... I've never met her before."

"...Eh?"

"I am sure that I never met her before, I only heard about her from Glenn a few times but I never met her before."

"W–what are you talking about, Riel? After all she―" After all Sera immediately recognized Riel. She talked a lot to her as if the two were long time acquaintances.

Riel noticed the obviously shocked look on Rumia's face as she continued to speak, "And since my case was kept secret, I doubt that she has heard of me even from Glenn. Not only that... I've heard it from Albert but Sera belonged to the Imperial Court Mage Corps... and that she died on a mission one year ago."

"...!" Rumia held her breath as realization strucked her mind, if what Riel said just now was true... if she and Sera had actually never met before... then how on earth did Sera knew so much about Riel, specially that what Riel said was indeed true since her existence as one of the product of the result of the Project: Revive Life and many things about her were considered as secret... and about the fact that she should be dead now... who on earth was _this_ Sera?

* * *

"...I'm really an horrible person, aren't I...?" Sistine was hugging her knees in as she muttered those self-insult while sitting on one of the many benches in the courtyard, the depressive aura full of dark clouds that she created prevented the other students to approach her despite their obvious worry for her for some who were acquainted with her. In the end, after seeing the depressing mood around they ended up feel depressed at their turn and walked away while giving up.

 _'And of all things, being envious of such nice people like then... Hah... I must have worried Rumia and Riel too... but I don't feel like returning any soon... I'm really the worst excuse of a friend, aren't I...?'_ As her self-esteem continue to worsen, Sistine can't help but sigh once again, she wondered why she can only be honest to herself when she was alone and not in front of others...? Specially when the matter come about Glenn. _'Wait, this has nothing to do with that guy and yet...!'_

"Sistine-chan!"

"Huh?" Before she knew it a familiar voice called her, and she found the person she expected the least to go after her, it was neither Rumia neither Riel but―

"Sera...-san?"

"Ehehe... I've finally found you..." While Sistine looked at her in disbelief, Sera smiled weakly. "Can I sit next to you...?" She asked and Sistine could see that beads of sweat were descending her forehead down to her cheek which make her see that despite the fact that she isn't breathless, she ran for a long time and to pretty far, it must be due to the training of the Imperial Court Mage Corps but it still make Sistine feel guilty that Sera went that far just in order to look for the like of her. If she were to refuse her right here and now it would be too cruel for such a kind person so she made a silent nod. Seeing it, Sera walked slowly and sat next to Sistine after wiping her sweat off.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Only silence stayed between the two, both wanted to speak to the other but was afraid of the other's rejection, they were waiting for the other to make the first step in order to cut this suffocating mood off, but it was hard; one was worried that the other would run away again and the other didn't dared to do so because of her low self-esteem upon comparing herself to the others. And it was Sera who decided to break the silence first as the elder one. "Say, Sistine-chan..."

"...Yes, what is it, Sera-san?"

"Do you like Glenn-kun?"

"Do I like... Wait, what?!" Suddenly Sistine's gloomy mood was blown away as she jumped from her seat and her face immediately flushed scarlet as she waved her hands in all the senses to cover her flustered attitude. "Wh–why should I even like a guy like him?! He is lazy and always sleep around, okay he is far more serious than he usually was when he is teaching us and that I have more respect for him now that he try so hard for us... wait, I'm taking it back, I didn't meant it at all so please don't misunderstand...!"

"Pff! Ahaha!" Sera started to laugh upon seeing Sistine's reaction which got the younger of the two to blush even more furiously, "P–please don't laugh about it Sera-san! Me, liking this pervert? This is totally unthinkable!"

"I am sorry, I am sorry, Sistine-chan's reaction was just way too cute..."

"Geez!"

"But still..." After finally calming her laughter down and wiping one tear away, Sera turned to look at Sistine with a smile that surprised the latter, specially after hearing her next words: "Besides, you feel less tense than earlier, don't you?"

"...!" Indeed, Sistine had now noticed that she has no more problems in speaking with Sera.

"Sera-san... did you perhaps―" Did it on purpose...? But there was no more need to ask such a thing upon seeing the gentle smile that Sera was flashing her akin to a warm-hearted older sister listening to her younger sister's heart problem patiently...

Sistine originally felt guilt about doubting such a great person but all negative thoughts faded away upon seeing Sera's contagious smile and found herself to be smiling as well. "Yes, it's seem like it! Thank you very much... though why bringing him as the subject of all things?"

"Ehehe! Well because besides him I don't of what I could talk with you about! Besides it worked so it's all that matter!"

"Hm... Though I'm still unconvinced." As Sistine pouted, Sera started to laugh again. And before long, Sistine too started to laugh together with her.

The students who were around them were now smiling too at the scene that looked like two sisters joking happily with each other. After a little while, the two started to discuss various things because they didn't talked much with each other; Sera talked about her time with Glenn as both Imperial Court Mages while Sistine talked about Glenn in class as a teacher. Sistine sighed upon hearing about Glenn's laziness that was also present in his past and Sera giggled upon hearing the many funny adventures Glenn and his students had ever since they first met. And after a while...

"Sera-san!"

"Mm? What is it, Sistine-chan?" When Sistine suddenly called out her name like this, Sera couldn't help but look at her in a confused manner.

Sistine wanted to apologize to Sera about the dark thoughts she had about her up until now, Sera seemed like Rumia who was the type of person who would easily forgive that kind of thing so maybe there is no use about apologizing but Sistine feel that it isn't good if she keep it like that, it weighed in her mind and she wished to change to become someone great like Sera, thus, she needed to say it, that she was sorry. So after taking one deep breath...

"Sera-san, the truth is that...!"

"The truth is that...?"

"I... I...!"

"Sistine-chan...?"

 _'Why, why can't I get those words out of my mouth?! This is the time for me to walk forward and change from my weak and stupid self, so have courage, Sistine and say it! That I am sorry!'_

"I must apologize to you!" Ooh! Finally! She was making progress.

"There is no reason for Sistine-chan to apologize for anything! But if you want, about what would you wish to apologize for?"

"About, about..."

 _'About being so cold to you up until now! About Glenn-sensei...'_

"About the fact that I kissed Glenn-sensei!" ―And then, the world stood still. Or to be more precise, it stopped turning for the two of them only. Enough for a breeze of wind pushing a crumbled paper away on the ground to pass between them without any of them noticing so much their gazes were locked on each other. It was right then that Sistine understood the weight of her words, and...

 _'What, what on earth am I saying~?!'_ Her face exploded of steams like some kind of heater, her mind and heartbeat went overdrive. She orginally wanted to apologize to Sera so why did she brought back Glenn in this matter?! No, it wasn't even that the most important, why did she told this, which was a thing that not even her best friend knew about to Sera? Rather why on the heck did she said that to Sera?! Or rather what did Sera thought of it?! Sistine gulped and hesitantly glanced at Sera whose smile fell from her face and was completely frozen on place. Of course she would after such an unexpected confession, why even bothering to ask! She know that she should dissolve the misunderstanding but was it even one to begin with...? Ugh, her head started to become dizzy with all those thoughts...

"Glenn-kun... as a teacher... laying his hands on his female students... incest relationship... Glenn-kun being arrested as a criminal..."

 _'Ah, she is already misunderstanding it and interpreting the future in the worst way possible! And of all things it wasn't him who did it to me but me who did it to him, and when he was unconscious of all things!'_ Thus Sistine quickly dissolved the misunderstanding before Sera was about to faint, she properly explained that just a while ago, Glenn was in a near death state thus she had no choice but to keep him breathing through CPR.

"I see, I see! Ah, I'm so relieved, I almost thought that Glenn-kun was going to finish his life in prison!" Sera patted her chest in relief as a wry smile appeared on her face while Sistine sweatdropped at the sight, though she was the one who accidentally made her misunderstood due to her own clumsiness, it was unexpected to see Sera suddenly jump over conclusions and the worst possible of all things like that, it was kind of amusing to see though and Sistine's mood went far better than earlier.

"...So Sistine-chan, you still kissed Glenn-kun, didn't you?"

"That can't be called a kiss!"

"...The action of pressing two pair of lips together is called a 'kiss' isn't it?"

"Ugh... Ma–maybe it is indeed, but I didn't meant it like that..." Sistine played with her fingers while looking down while Sera was playing with a strand of her hair absentmindedly.

"..."

"..." Both of them were silent until they couldn't endure the silence anymore again when Sera start to speak first again, "At least I know that everything is Glenn-kun's fault, right?"

"Yes, it's all happened because of Sensei's fault!" And with that the two smiled wryly to each other. Sera stood up and extended her hand towards Sistine with a gentle smile on her face, "But at least, let me tell you this. I won't lose so easily."

"Lo–losing about what?!" Sistine flushed red again as Sera sighed slightly, "Do you want us to repeat the scene of earlier again?"

"Ugh..." Sistine's head was hanging down before she looked up, Sera was smiling gently at her again and she couldn't help but smiles at her turn upon seeing it and then shook her extended hand.

Sera smiled even wider upon seeing it and happily declared: "That means that the two of us are officially rivals now! Right?"

"Yes―Wait, why?! Why should I be rivals with Sera-san?!"

"...Sistine-chan. Do you truly need for me to spell it out?"

"...If possible, no thank you."

"See?" When Sera pointed it out with a smile Sistine felt she had no choice but to give up on denying. It was then―

"Oh? It's a rare sight to see for cat and dog to get along together instead of bickering." A familiar male voice was heard. Sera turned towards the source of it with a smile while Sistine responded with a frown, "Glenn-kun!"

"Sensei!" Sistine was about to scold them for either eavedropping (which she hope that it isn't) or interrupting them, but she soon froze upon seeing Glenn's form. Why did she reacted like that she wonder? It was the usual Glenn dressed in his usual attire with his hand usually in his pockets and his usual desinterested tone in his voice... yet why? Why did his usually smile now seemed so... _hollow_?

"By the way, White Cat... I don't think I can keep on teaching for the rest of the day, so forgive me for leaving early."

"Eh?!"

"Glenn...-kun?" Sera looked back at him hesitantly while Sistine frowned at his words, the usual her would immediately scold him for skipping his work, yet why? She couldn't dare to bring herself to say anything back to him, was it because of the look in his eye, such a serious look that reminded her of the time he fought Jatice. That left no room for arguments...

"Don't worry, Ha-something-senpai would replace me for the rest of the afternoon. I just had something important to take care of that Celica asked me to earlier, so please bear with it. Or rather, wouldn't you be happier that a first-rate magician would come to give classes to you guys? Ha-something-senpai was asked to do so directly by the headmaster so I doubt he would refuse."

"Under―stood..." She answered hesitantly, it was without doubt about an important matter, she wanted to ask, she wanted to help but just the gaze into his eyes only told her that she couldn't do anything about it. Why? Didn't she helped to defeat a formidable foe together last time? Was he trying to protect her and everyone else by hiding it? Didn't he trusted her?

"Don't take it at heart, White Cat. It is some personal matter, it doesn't concern you guys at all."

"...I see. Then Sensei, please be careful." Sistine bowed while Glenn nodded, "Pass the apology to Rumia and Riel too."

"Yes..."

"Okay, then let's go Sera."

"Huh? Me too?"

"Of course."

"If, if you say so... Then see you later Sistine-chan."

"Yes, please be careful, Sera-san too..." And with that the two bidded her farewell. Upon seeing the sight of their two backs walking further and further away from her, Sistine only clenched her fist hard. It was once again Sera and not her; was it the difference of skill between them? That Sera was more experienced as an Imperial Court Mage? Or because she knew Glenn better? ...No, it was none of those things at all, they were all excuses, it was just Sistine who didn't liked it. But then one of Sera's earlier words during their discussion ringed in her mind...

 _"Are you worried that Glenn-kun doesn't care about you? There is no reason to feel so! You said that Glenn-kun had been through a lot of near death experiences right? I think he did it because he wanted to protect you and the other students, otherwise why bothering staying here? I could see how much Glenn-kun care about you guys through his lessons so you have nothing to be worried of about this matter!"_

 _'Yes... This is right. Thank you Sera-san.'_ There was no way that those words full of feelings were fake, there was no way the girl in front of her was fake. Thus when she met Rumia and Riel who shared their worries about Sera to her, Sistine told them only one thing: 'Let's believe in her.' Because the warmth and encouragement that she received from her was certainly not false, neither was the love she felt upon hearing her talking about Glenn, though now the three could only pray that no bad luck would fall onto their teacher...

* * *

"Uwaaa~ How nostalgic! Even though I was here pretty recently, it feel like I didn't came for an eternity~!" Sera twirled around as she opened her arm upon the familiar scenery in front of her. Mountains of grass under a bright blue sky and a gentle wind blowing through her long hair. It was the place she and Glenn used to come often in the past.

"Is that so? Glad you liked it." Glenn smiled to her which she responded with a smile of her own, "Yes! But are you sure that you wanted to come here Glenn-kun? To even skip the lessons you had to give for that."

"It's alright to do so once a while."

"Hearing Glenn-kun saying it doesn't make it feel just 'once a while'."

"Shut up, I have been awfully serious since I had been teaching those brats."

"Fufufu! Don't worry, I have already plenty seen that Glenn-kun is a good teacher! But slacking off isn't good either!"

"..."

"I guess that I'll forgive it for once, to think that you even got Celica-san's permission though... So Glenn-kun, how about taking a seat near me?" Sera was sitting down on the grass and patted the spot near to her for Glenn to sit but he just silently shook his head.

"Is that so?" Sera who looked up saw his eyes shadowed by his bangs and asked him, "What's wrong since earlier Glenn-kun? It looked like that you are forcing yourself or anything, if you are tired you can go rest you now?"

"It's alright... please just face ahead and don't turn around."

"...Sure." Sera obeyed at Glenn and then―

 ***Click!***

The point of the gun had been pressed against the back of her head. The action should have been shocking enough for Sera to give her all the reasons to turn around and look at Glenn in panic and with a hint of betrayal, but yet this Sera did not reacted in any way as if she had foreseen this and only calmly accepted it.

"...You are way calmer than I thought you would be." Glenn's voice was cold and ruthless, just like when he was fighting Jatice, it was no longer a voice adressed to an ally but towards an enemy, yet Sera remained unfazed as she answered: "Do you wanted me to be more shocked about it?"

"I'm still impressed that you can joke around like that now that I have discovered your identity."

"Is that so? But it's not like I was a fake either right?"

"...Yeah. It was actually surprising that you have been hiding nothing at all since the beginning, I was just to blind to notice the flying hint you knew. Or maybe I was in denial, that I didn't wanted to see the truth in front of me and acknowledge it."

"...And what about now?"

"Heh." Glenn scoffed bitterly, his gun still at the back of her head as his voice sounded almost resentful, "Now I have no other choice but to accept it since it had been forced right onto my face!"

The truth is that Sera's remains in her grave had been stolen, it was confirmed by Albert himself who searched the place. And with those remains, the Researcher of Divine Wisdom... or rather Eleanor Charlet, used the datas they had gotten from when they used the kidnapped Rumia's power and the former datas of Riel's construction in order to reproduce a perfect copy of Sera before her death wherever it was her memory or everything, they turned her into their puppet by 'bringing her back to life' and even implanted all the informations about their battles upon until now which was the reason of why she knew about Riel despite never having met her.

"...I see, so Glenn-kun in the end you ended up knowing everything, right?" Even with those revelations, Sera didn't seemsto show much reaction, her kind voice was still the same and Glenn didn't needed to see her face to know that she was smiling which irritated him even more! "Yeah... You are a fake! You aren't the real Sera, Sera died one year ago! It must have been funny for you to toy with me, right?! I'm pretty sure that this damn fake maid must be rolling on the floor in laughter so much my reactions must have been hilarous!"

"...I don't know about it, but I can at least say that I truly had fun being with you Glenn-kun, not about manipulating you or anything, but just being at your sides again was fun."

"Cut it out! With Sera's voice... with Sera's face... don't speak to me with them!" Glenn flared in anger as he pressed the tip of his gun harder again her head which pushed her forward a little but she immediately pushed it back by straighting herself, the gun should be pressed so hard into her that it may leave a mark latter and at least make her wince in pain... but there was no reaction, nothing at all. Once again, he found himself being unnerved by the silence. "Hey... Answer me, are you our enemy?"

"...What will you do if I was?"

"Isn't it obvious?! You were created to make me suffer right?! Then I'll have to eliminate you! If you were to try to endanger me or the students I would have no choice but to kill you!"

"I had yet done nothing of that sort. Though I can't deny that my existence was indeed brought forth to make Glenn-kun suffers." Just those words were enough to almost shatter his heart in million of pieces like broken glasses, she was born in order to make him suffer, she came here in order to make him suffer... Of all the things they had to do, the Researchers of Divine Wisdom had to use the shape of the woman he loved in order hurt him in the worst way possible. To give him hope only to destroy it later... in a way, he pitied the girl wearing Sera's corpse who was forced to be born for that sole reason. This was more than a plenty reason to shot at her.

 _'...Enough. There was nothing left for me to say. There is nothing I want to say. I came here because I wanted to do something. I must hurry otherwise more time pass more it would be harder to do. And yet...'_ Why? Why couldn't he pull the trigger? Why was his hand starting to tremble? While he was wondering why he was hesitating, it was like his mouth was moving on its own. "...Hey, are you really a fake?" Deep inside him he was disgusted over the fact that he was wishing that she would deny it, if she would then he would immediately believe her, he would shake Celica's revelations and his own doubts from his head just in order to be with her. Yet despite wishing for it he knew that it shouldn't be what he should do, what he must do. His mind know it and yet... his heart refuse to believe it.

"...Yes, I am."

 _'There it come, the truth. Now it should be fine, right? To pull the trigger, it was enough, more plenty than enough. Even though everything was fake I had a faint enjoyable moment, so now it must come to an end, if I don't end her now who know what she might do to the others... I must―'_

"Glenn-kun."

"...?" He raised his eyes upon hearing her voice and now saw Sera who turned around during his moment of hesitation. Will she try anything? He wondered. Yes, if she was truly a perfect copy of Sera then she could easily blast him away with her magic or use any hidden trick inside her sleeve or maybe a weapon to hurt him. But she did nothing of that, she simply redirected the gun that Glenn pointed at her forehead.

"...?! What are you―" What are you doing? He wanted to ask, but she didn't let him the occasion to finish as she smiled like she usually did and said in a voice just like a mother comforting her own child which he heard a lot when she comforted him from his depression after he was disgusted with magic, "It's alright, Glenn-kun. There is no need to hesitate, just as you've said I'm nothing but an imitation. The real Sera Silvers is dead since long ago, I'm just her remains. So there is no need for you to hesitate to shoot at a fake. If you kill me here and now, you can save a lot of people and your precious students among them. So it's alright Glenn-kun, there is no need to feel guilty for it, because currently you are the 'Mage of Justice' who will slay the villan that I am."

"..." With that distance and the way she was redirecting the gun on her, there was no way he could miss. If he shoot here and now everything would end quickly, but... could he truly do so? "...You know, you can try to resist at least." Why didn't she resisted him?

Sera just smiled but didn't shook her head otherwise the gun would miss its shot. "If I am dying then Glenn-kun's hand then I pass on peacefully." With that she closed her eyes and waited for him to achieve her.

 _'That girl... how can she not know that if she answer like that it only make things harder for me?!'_ It would be easier if she was back to him like earlier instead of facing him, seeing her with eyes closed and a peaceful smile made it just look like he was going to send her to sleep. His grip on the gun couldn't tremble anymore since she steadied it for him... now all there is left to do was to shoot her, he must shoot her! He must! That Sera is fake, everything about her is fake! So there is no reason to hesitate! Her existence itself was a trap meant for him! Now..!

 **...**

"―Glenn...-kun...?" Before she knew it, Sera who was waiting for her death, find herself into Glenn's arms into a warm embrace. She was too shocked to do anything, thus she could neither return the hug or to reject it. Glenn only made a gasping sound as she asked him in a confused voice, "Glenn-kun, why...?"

"...Aah, I'm really an idiot aren't I? In the end, I just can't shoot at you." For some reason his voice didn't carried any emotions but he didn't released his grip on her either but only tightened it. "Yeah, no matter how many times you repeated that you were a fake, in the end I still can't shoot at you because―" Because to him, even if her existence was fake the times they passed together weren't like that. The way she smiled, the way she scolded him, the way she was embarrased, everything, yeah everything, had already became 'true' to him, there was only one true Sera and he didn't believed that she was fake either, Sera would always be Sera after all. Once he had realized that, he could no longer shoot at her anymore because even if she was a copy wearing Sera's face, to him, she already became as much important as the real Sera in his heart.

 _'...It was such a short meeting, and yet I―'_ He was already being enchanted by that trap. That why even if she were to cut his head here and now, he wouldn't have any regret, because he met Sera again. As he made his mind up, Glenn finally freed her from his arm and then put something in her hand as she widened her eyes in result. She looked at him in an anxious state compared to her earlier calm attitude, so if it was him then it would shock her, huh?

"...Sera, there is still things you haven't told me, right?"

"..."

"Your mission wasn't only to make me suffer, but also to eliminate me so I wouldn't get into their way anymore, right?"

"..."

"If you don't complete your mission something bad would happen right?"

"..." ...There was no more need to ask her anything, just the silence she gave was giving him all the answers he needed.

"Then go ahead, I can't shoot you but it don't mean that you can't shoot me. At least don't touch the students, okay?"

"...Are you sure?"

"Heh. Well just like you said earlier, if it's from your hand then I don't mind."

"..."

 _'She will shoot, definitively, because she was ordered to, because she exist for this. But this is fine like this...'_ With that Glenn closed his eyes, it was as if they had inversed their places, but he didn't felt the least afraid or anything. He wanted to apologize to Celica for disappointing her, to his students for not being able to return...

"―Say, Glenn-kun..." Suddenly the voice of the earlier strangely silent Sera called out to him, "You said that you couldn't shoot at me earlier, right?"

"Yeah..." But what with it?

"It's the same for me... Me, killing Glenn-kun? That's too an impossible fact... that's why―"

"...! Sera―" Fearing that she might do something stupid, Glenn immediately snapped open his eyes―only to see Sera with the gun pointed at herself on her heart with a slight apologetic smile on her face, Glenn extend his hand to stop her but―

 ***BANG!***

Sera's body started to fall forward as Glenn hurried on catching her, strangely there was no blood spilled out anywhere, just a hole in Sera's body due to the bullet. Glenn looked at Sera who was still smiling at him as he felt panic building up inside him, "Sera! Why did you did that?!"

"Glenn-kun... when you said that I didn't told you everything, you were right. So I'll tell you now, okay?"

"Don't care about that for now! Hurry, your wounds...!"

"It won't work... I destroyed my 'core' itself... so please, just hear me out... okay?"

Sera was given a time limit of 24 hours, during this given time, she had to kill Glenn. If she didn't succeeded during this timelimit, she would turn into a kamizake bomb whose goal was at least to take out the most persons possible at Glenn's school and Glenn along with it. If she was destroyed before the timelimit she would just fade away like the false existence she was but in order to not let their plan being known, any person she had interacted with would have their memories of her being erased. No healing magic would work.

"Damn it!" Glenn punched hardly the ground in frustration, what 'Mage of Justice'?! In the end he found himself being as helpless as before and forced to watch the same scene over and again. "Why?! Why can I never...!"

"Glenn-kun." Sera took Glenn's already bleeding fist into her own gloved hands and rubbed the injury soothingly, "You know, Glenn-kun? Although I always nodded when you called me a fake, I never thought of myself as one. Strange, isn't it? Even though that I should be one genetically, to me, after 'my' death it seemed like I was just asleep for a long time, thus when I woke up it as if everything that happened was yesterday but before I knew it I got detailled informations forced into my head, it was really shocking. And to think that I was brought back just for the sake of hurting you, it became even worse. They probably thought that I wouldn't hesitate to do so... because it was obvious for me to kill Glenn-kun to them..."

"Aah... I think the same, you have all the rights to hate me so why?! It's because I was weak that you died, because I didn't managed to protect you back then! Because you took that blow for me back then!" If only he had noticed beforehand, if only he was able to interecept that blow so Sera didn't had to take it for him, if only he could prevent her from dying back then...!

Sera only shook sadly her head still with a smile on her face as she used her gently cupped Glenn's cheek and used her thumb to wipe a tear away, it was only then that Glenn realized that he was crying. "But you know? Even though I was brought back for such a cause, more than anything I felt slightly happy, not because I wanted to kill you or anything but just because I was able to see you again."

"Kuh...!" It was the same over and again, he remembered that during her death, he could hear Jatice laughing madly behind him while he held the mortally wounded and bleeding Sera in his arms, he couldn't do anything but apologizing in tears and expected to hear words full of resentment from her but all she did was to smile in a relieved manner and told him that she was glad that he was alright, she wasn't angry at him for not being able to protect her, at Jatice or Eve for being the reasons of her death and only passed away with satisfaction and a smile on her face. Just that was enough to make all the feelings he had kept down overflow together with his tears.

"Glenn-kun... do you remember?"

"...About what?" Glenn said between two sobs.

"I... said before the mission, that I have something to tell you after it... but I could never say it to you in the end... do you still remember?"

"Hah! Who would remember about such an old thing?"

"Hehe... Glenn-kun is really a bad liar, you know? Your eyes and mouth aren't saying the same thing at all..." Sera laughed weakly as particles of light started to come out of the hole where her heart was situated. It was the proof that slowly but soon, she would disappear. Not lefting any traces behind this time. Her remains had been used to create a fake body with the appearance of the real one but now it would soon turn to dusts and disappear...

 _'Why can I never protect anything?'_ He wondered as he bits his lower lip so hardly that it started to bleed. But even so Sera was looking at him as if she was expecting something from him, taking a deep breath, Glenn tried his best to make one of his usual grin as he asked in his usual disinterested voice, "Oh? And what is it?" Of course the result was an utter failure, his face was covering with the tears he just shed so it wasn't acceptable at all but Sera still smiled at his vain effort and then made sign to him to move closer, he did, she held herself up by using his shoulder as a support and then said the words she wanted to say to him all this time―

"―" It was as faint as a whisper that it could have easily been blown away by the wind. But Glenn had certainly heard it, definitively, it wasn't an auditory illusion or anything, it was real and true. Maybe somewhere inside him, he always yearned for her to say those words to him, maybe he was cursing himself for feeling happy during such a time, but none of those things matters as he could only embrace the woman tighter in his arm.

Sera smiled as her arm reached his back and patted it in a comforting manner. "Glenn-kun is sure dense..."

"Hah? Who are you calling dense?" He almost chocked out in a sob when he was burying his face into the crook of her neck, of course it was just a retort so he didn't expected her to answer, "Who else there is besides you? Besides there are so many people who likes Glenn-kun and yet you never noticed..."

"Haha. Who the heck would like a rotten guy like me?"

"Well, there is me... and for the others, it would too pitful for them if I were to answer in their places so you will have to wait and discover it by yourself."

"What the heck? ...Well, when you are saying it so frankly it can be a little embarrassing."

"Because this is not a time to lie, besides I always wanted to say this to you... so Glenn-kun, this is where you should answer."

"Do I really need to? Can't you already guess it with my actions?"

"...Although it isn't bad either, I want to hear it from your mouth."

"Damn it, you are sure stubborn, can't you at least read the mood? Stupid White Dog."

"Ahaha, it's been a while since I've heard it, but strangely I don't mind it anymore. For some reason, Glenn-kun is sure emotional today..."

"Idiot. How can I call myself a man if I won't even shed tears for the woman I love? I've already said more than plenty, just be content with that." Upon hearing him say that in a slightly embarrassed voice, Sera froze an instant before hugging Glenn back even tighter, "...Glenn-kun, was that perhaps a love confession? As expected it is so unrefined."

"Well sorry for being unrefined! Seriously, I've seriously fell for a troublesome woman." Glenn said as he faked an offended tone but he was happy that he still said it out, now he felt a weight being lift from his heart. Then he felt Sera's cheek against his own, it was warm, but it wasn't his cheek nor it was the usual warmth of a living human body, now that he look carefully he could see her cheeks and ears being flushed red. "...But still, a Glenn-kun who is refined isn't Glenn-kun... it was a confession really like you Glenn-kun... that's why I like it..."

"...Oh." Well now, _that_ was embarrassing, but more anything he felt happy. Unfortunately those moments would disappear, he could see that the glittering light particles that separated themselves from Sera and started to rose towards the sky didn't stopped for them but continued despite that. So Glenn gently pulled Sera back but still held her in his arms. "Well, who is the crybaby again?"

Sera had tears descending her cheeks as she was desperatly holding back her sobs, she used her gloved hands to wipe them away but they seemed to stop at all, "No, it's no good... even though, I promised myself... that I won't cry and would go with a smile and make it easier to part so... why? Everything is your fault, Glenn-kun you dummy."

"And how is it MY fault here?!"

"Because it is hard to lie in front of Glenn-kun... at least for me..."

"You aren't making any sense, you know? Besides didn't you lied to me well up until now?"

"This was because I wanted to be with you even one second longer." Yeah, to stay with him even one more second was plenty than enough. "...Say, Glenn-kun. Please don't go after something foolish like vengeance. It's not like I can't understand what you are feeling, I'm not a saintess after all, I am human too. But you know, you shouldn't being engulfed by the past, if you do so then nothing else would matter for you, even the important things to you would be reduced to 'nothing'. If you go after Jatice-kun or the Researchers of Divine Wisdom then you will only meet your end, your death, even if you manage to survive there would be nothing left. So please don't do that Glenn-kun. You have students precious to you now, you have a place to come back to... so please..."

"...And you dare to not calling yourself a saintess after that? Aah, seems like you were truly too good for the like of me."

"Don't say that... after all it was your kindness and the strong dedication to your conviction that led me to like you Glenn-kun... and this is also what made your students like you too..."

"I prefer way much to be liked by you than by those snobby brats."

"...Glenn-kun, do you still despise magic?"

"...Yeah... but at least less than before."

"Then... do you still want to become a 'Mage of Justice'?" Sera said those words hesitantly, the last time it caused a bad reaction in Glenn so she never brought it up again, though she knew the reasons behind it she still couldn't help herself but ask. But Glenn this time didn't got angry, surely because it was this woman's last moments and he didn't wanted her to be sad but couldn't help but sigh: "...There is no way I would still want to become someone like that after everything that happened."

"...Is that so? But you know Glenn-kun, there are surely a lot of person besides you that still admire that character in the storybook. The one called the 'Mage of Melgalius'... that you used to read in the past. So about those children who still admire it... so could you guide those children? To make sure that they don't see the same atrocities as you did, so they won't lost their passion for magic..."

"...So you're asking me to keep on teaching those students of mine, hm...? I doubt that any of them would want to become something like that though."

"But I seriously doubt that any of them wish to use their magic for bad deeds..."

"Well, it's true that despite their arrogant bratty attitudes they are all good kids in heart."

"That why you decided to teach them seriously, right...? In order that they won't follow the same path as yours..."

"..." Sera's words became weaker and weaker, the glow on her body shined brighter, it was time to say goodbye, however he didn't wanted that. His fingers clenched in her shoulders even deeper as he know that she now longer feel pain. _'Please, just a little longer, just a little more...'_

"Glenn-kun..." Even so when she called him, he didn't showed his sorrowful expression and instead replaced it with a smile for her sake, "Hm? What is it?"

"...It's alright you know? To forget about me... Oh, but the spell would erase your memories so―"

"I won't forget. I definitively won't."

"...I see. Thank you, Glenn-kun..." Sera smiled but tears rolled down on her cheeks, wherever it was out of happiness or something else Glenn didn't knew but he wiped them away. Her legs had entirely solved into light particles and disappeared, so the two only enjoyed what's left of each other's presence for the time they had left―

* * *

Dusk already fell when Glenn walked down the road of the hill alone, his bangs were shadowing his expression so it couldn't be seen but with the way he was clenching his hand hard and the blood there was on it which was proof of his own frustration it was obvious of the result. Once he arrived at the town, Glenn looked up and was shocked to see the person whom he had expected the least to be here. "I'm surprised... I never thought that I would see you here of all places, Albert." Indeed, the person who was waiting for Glenn with closed eyes which he just opened and who looked like a handsome young man with average height and weight. He has indigo-tinted black hair and a pair of hawk-like sharp eyes was Glenn's former colleague during his time at the Imperial Court Mages Corps.

Yet Albert paid no mind to Glenn's words as he walked towards him and asked him in a monotone voice, "...How are you feeling?"

"What? Shouldn't you already know everything? After you're the one who found everything out right?"

"Yeah. Which is why I took responsability by waiting you all this time right here."

"Phew! What a great friend in time and need!"

"...Putting that sarcasm of yours away, let me ask, was she really a fake?"

"What? Shouldn't you already know like I said? It was you who gave us the informations that her grave had been―"

"I wasn't meaning it like that. To _you_ , was she a fake?"

"..." Glenn's fist clenched in his pocket, Albert notice it but didn't mentioned it as he waited for his friend's response. "...No, she was real."

"...I see." Albert closed his eyes and nodded in thought to Glenn's words. Since he was always wearing a poker-face and was too serious it was hard to guess what he was thinking about, but he was also a friend of Glenn and Sera. "Glenn. The effect of the magic isn't immediate, it would take effect within the night and would be finished tomorrow morning. All the people who met Sera and interacted with her would have their memories of her erased as if it never happened. So..."

"I already promised that I wouldn't forget."

"...I see."

 _"_ ― _Glenn-kun, I love you."_

 _'Yeah, I will never forget. Never.'_ Those words she whispered to him, those words that he always wished to hear, he would never forget them either. The moments they passed together in the past and just a while earlier, and what Sera gave to him when she came back...

"Glenn."

"Hm? What again? You sure are talkative today, it isn't like you at all―" But before he knew it, Albert put his hand on Glenn's shoulder as he started to walk forward without waiting for him, "I will pay you a drink tonight."

"..." Glenn was left speechless before he frowned slightly, was it Albert's way to show that he was concerned? Still he followed Albert after a wry smile and shrug before start to complains, "Oi oi, we know each other for I don't know how many years yet all I get is just one free drink?"

"I can always take back my offer you know."

"Kidding, kidding! Don't take it seriously, even one free drink is enough for me!" And with that both of them headed to the bar they usually went for information exchange but this time it was not for that, just for the sake of comforting a friend over a loss, Glenn silently thanked Albert in his mind.

* * *

―And thus all the memories about meeting Sera had been wiped out from the students, to them they were back at the time when Glenn had yet returned from his rest after the fight againt Jatice, thus they continued to wait for their teacher each of them being worried for his wellbeing or current state but not honest enough to voice it out, it was until then...

"Sorry for the wait, the Great Teacher Glenn Radars-sama has arrived!" Glenn opened the door with textbooks under his arm as some students even stood up from their seats in excitement and relief upon seeing him again and well.

Sistine quickly took her composure back after Rumia near her giggled as she pointed angrily at Glenn, "Sensei, you are late! I know that you must still be tired from the last fight but it isn't an excuse to skip off your duties―"

"Yeah, yeah, White Cat you know what? I'll listen to you after the lesson, 'kay? You're slowing us down here."

"I don't want to hear it from you! And let me finish till the end!"

"Now now, Sisti." Sistine was quickly calmed by Rumia who brought her back sitting on her seat behind her desk. However it was now that Sistine seemed to have noticed something different―in Glenn's hair, even though it was his usual low short ponytail style, it wasn't the usual red hairtie but a green hair bow instead. Strangely it seemed foreign yet familiar to her but no matter how much she tried she couldn't get it right on where she had seen it before...

The other students didn't seemed to notice as they only opened their textbooks to the page Glenn indicated. Glenn then put his hand on his desk and leaned forward with a determined expression on his face which surprised slightly the students, "Okay now prepare yourself brats, because today's lesson will be complicated and I truly mean it when I say it!" Yet silently in his heart, he vowed to the woman he loved...

 _'Watch me, Sera. I won't let those kids become like us, I won't let them take the same road as I previously did. And more than anything, I'll definitively stop Jatice and the Researchers of Divine Wisdom to even lay a hand on them!'_ He would never forget what she gave him that day, she gave him a powerful magic that everybody and even a third-rate magician like him had. A magic called 'courage'. A magic that allowed to separate himself from the painful past in order to move towards a bright future... a magic that would let him become stronger by using his past in order to support his future... to never let him repeat the same mistake over and again.

* * *

 **A/N.: I wanted to at least write a kiss scene... but I didn't had the courage... and it leaded to this... please forgive me and don't hate me for it... but since I have left what those two were doing blank so feel free to imaginate it in the way you like. And here it ended... From now on, this fanfic is officially completed and won't receive any more updates but please feel free to review your opinions about the last chapter! I know it may be quite cliché to end it into such a way or too sad but I couldn't see any other path than this one. Since this fanfic which is my first ever fic about romance received many likes, I would like to announce you that I already started another one about the main pairing of the anime/manga Nanatsu no Taizai composed of Meliodas and Elizabeth Liones who are the main protagonists, feel free to take a look and comment it too!**

 **[ REVIEW CORNER]**

 **– _BYARLANT CUSTOM_** ** _'s_ _review at the previous chapter_** ** _:_** "As a story, it was great because you did capture quite a lot of the personality of the character. Really looking forword to reading the final episode. I did notice you said a Silver Clan, which is really really brilliant, not much fan fiction I saw really continued its novel settings.I hv read the novel up till chapter 8) So keep up the good work."

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Thank you for reviewing each time as always! But I hope that you won't be too angry at me for ending my fanfic into such a way.

 **–** ** _Commie-sama_** ** _'s_ _review at the previous chapter_** ** _:_** "I think it's going great so far, I do however suggest asking someone to beta this for you so they can try and fix any grammatical mistakes you make along the way"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** I'm so glad you liked my fanfic! About the grammar errors, it can't be helped since I'm still a student learning English language and that it isn't my motherlanguage. About the beta reader proposition... I've thought about it once but I don't want to bother anyone with this task.

 **–** ** _John_** ** _'s_ _review at the previous chapter_** ** _:_** "I have been looking for someting like this for a long time keep up the good work"

 ** _My answer to your review:_ **I, too, was waiting for someone to do this but since nobody did, I decided to do it first. I'm glad that you share this same opinion and thank you very much for your praises! With a little chance, it may happen in the future volumes of the novel! ...Just kidding, let's not dream too much only to be disappointed at the end, shall we? Sniff...

 **–** ** _Jadegem02_** ** _'s_ _review at the previous chapter_** ** _:_** "Omg I love this story! I just got into this fandom and I love the interaction with sera and the students and with the boys it's hilarious and I can't wait to read more I hope you update soon!"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** I'm glad that you liked the interaction between Sera and the students, I was actually worried and hesitant about it but it seems everything turned out to be fine!

 **–** ** _Rihavein-Zero_** ** _'s_ _review at the previous chapter_** ** _:_** "We need more stories for this fandom, it does have a really nice settings and amazing world background. Really good story, keep going!"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** I tthink the same as you and tried my best on the world background and I'm relieved to see it worked out fine! I was trying to not give the readers any confusions after all... but with the unfinished novel translation and manga version, it is quite difficult (the anime isn't giving us many hints either too). I noticed that I forgot to add the "s" to the "Silvers Clan" even though I added it for Sera's family name, I'm going to rectify it immediately.

 **– _J.D._** ** _'s_ _review at the previous chapter_** ** _:_** "Hey how's it I love this chapter and please I want to see a happy ending for Glenn-kun if he cannot decide between Sara and Sistine then why don't Glenn-kun marries both of them?  
It's the recommended ending because Glenn-kun wants the two girls to be happy together with him ( Glenn Radars) and wait here comes the best part he'll have 2 sons one from Sisti and one from Sara and two daughters one from Sara and one from Sisti happily ever after problem solved this was originally my idea so please use it and pass it down share it with the old and new generation I want you to polish this gemstone please make it happen.  
Kind regards  
J.D  
MALE  
DOB 14/10/1998"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Thank you for such a precise description of yourself~ XD I'm glad that you liked my fanfic and I'm sorry to disappoint you for the ending, unfortunately Glenn wouldn't marry either of the girls you proposed, but don't give up! Maybe one day, in the novel...

 **– _Guest (1)_** ** _'s_ _review at the previous chapter_** ** _:_** "very good"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Thank you for your kinds words!

 **– _agustinjesus105_** ** _'s_ _review at the previous chapter_** ** _:_** "más por favor que esta muy bueno en serio"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Gracias, lo intentaré lo mejor posible!

 **– _Wtf_** ** _'s_ _review at the previous chapter_** ** _:_** "I low key ship Glenn and Sara around the world like, all other ships are gonna pull a titanic. But in the actual thing, I ship Glenn with Sistine cuz it's impossible for Sara t8 be alive unfortunately . . . FUCK. Man, they killed my OTP"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** If you like Glenn paired with Sistine then this is your own choice, I won't judge you about it, still thank you for reviewing my fanfic even if it wasn't to your taste. Even though Sera isn't alive, this is the world of fanfiction where we can create everything we want out of our imagination and my mind was hoping for that to happen actually, which unfortunately didn't in the novels, so I had to do it myself. But I didn't understood well the "They killed my OTP!" part, could you perhaps explain it to me if you have the time?

 **–** ** _Lazylifeguard_** ** _'s review at the previous chapter : _**"Please finish this story!"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** I wasn't going to give up on it anyway, here is the ending!

 **–** ** _Christopher Dragkrow's review at the previous chapter :_** "I definitely enjoy the story so far, as well as the pairing for sure. But there are a few grammatical errors here and there, so you could find a Beta Reader to help with that. Other than that, the story is great!"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed my story! And as I had said to the other readers, I make errors because I'm still learning and I don't want to bother anyone with the task of beta reader while they must be already busy with their own duties in the daily life, I don't want to disturb them.

 **–** ** _Guest (2)'s review at the previous chapter :_** "That's good... Really good! Keep it up!"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Thanks!

 **–** ** _secret69xd's review at the previous chapter : _**"Continue this nice story please."

 ** _My answer to your review:_** I've continued it and here is the ending.

 **–** ** _Agent Nine_** ** _'s review at the previous chapter : _**"This story is really well written. I'm sad to see that it hasn't been updated in a while."

 ** _My answer to your review:_** Sorry for not being able to update more often, I had many things to do recently like exams to prepare for example and also other stories to update, plus thinking about the way of ending this fanfic properly.

 **–** ** _Jake the fanfic addicted dog_** ** _'s review at the previous chapter : _**"bro you still alive? cause we need them updates now"

 ** _My answer to your review:_** JUST DON'T KILL ME YET! I'm not dead! Just busy. And here is your last update.

 **–** ** _Happy person's_** ** _review at the previous chapter :_** "Thanks for the read and also can you post more shit was more interesting to read than any other fanfic posted."

 ** _My answer to your review:_**...I'm sorry to answer you that I didn't get it, the meaning of what you are trying to say to me, that is, but if you are maybe saying that you liked my fic than I'm glad that it pleased you.

 **Phew~! This is the first very time since I ever started to write fanfics that I had to answer to so many reviews at once but it's make me happy that so many people are reviewing! ...I hope only that it could be the same on the fanfics I'm working the hardest on but unfortunately, fate isn't that kind.**


End file.
